The seven Angels
by Asuna-dono
Summary: La historia trata sobre siete ángeles enviados por Kami-sama a cumplir una muy importante misión, y ésta es, hacer feliz a siete jóvenes, ¿cómo harán para cumplir su cometido? ¿Qué efecto causará en ellos esa importante tarea? Pasen y lean, pésimo summary, pésimo poder de convicción, sólo denle una oportunidad xD Sasu-Saku, Gaa-Matsu, Naru-Hina, Neji-Ten, Ita-Asu, Ino-Sai KakaRin
1. Los siete y la misión

**Disclaimer: Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es mía y no recibo pago por ella. **

**The seven angels capítulo 1**

"**Los siete y la misión"**

La historia comienza en un lugar espiritual, un lugar del que ningún ser vivo sabe, hay teorías acerca de éste lugar, pero para confirmarlo hay que morir, y claro haber sido bueno en vida. Este lugar tiene muchos nombres, pero al final solo vamos a llamarlo "cielo", más simple y entendible, y vamos a hablar de ciertos seres, que al igual que el cielo, son un completo misterio, pero les vamos a llamar "ángeles", y digamos que tienen forma humana, y cada uno cumple ciertas misiones, y que hoy tienen "su día libre".

Cierto día en el cielo, tres ángeles usaban su tiempo libre para hacer lo que más les gustaba, uno comía una sopa llamada "ramen" proveniente de la Tierra, otro escribía frases que a él mismo se le ocurrían, acerca de castigos a los humanos que los merecían o de lo aburrido que podía sentirse la mayoría del tiempo y el otro tocaba un instrumento de cuerdas, un violoncelo, su música deleitaba a más de una que otra ángel, pero para él en esos momentos sólo existía su melodía y nada más.

Los tres siempre se concentraban mucho en sus pasatiempos, pero de vez en cuando eran interrumpidos por el deber. Un ángel con cabellos plateados y mirada despreocupada había ingresado en lo que parecía ser una terraza, muy al estilo babilónico antiguo, tomó asiento en uno de las esculturas de animales que decoraban el piso de mármol y llamó la atención de los distraídos ángeles y éstos de mala gana dejaron sus cosas y prestaron atención al peli plateado.

-Hola...- dijo alzando su mano informalmente- El "jefe" quiere que lo veamos ya...

-¿Por qué~~? Hoy es nuestro día libre~~- dijo lloriqueando el ángel rubio con ojos celestes como el cielo.

-Ya sé, pero Él es el que manda- dijo alzando los hombros y sacando un libro erótico para leer.

Los otros dos suspiraron con resignación y se encaminaron al santuario del "jefe".

-Vamos dobe, sabes que ese necio se encabrona si lo hacemos esperar mucho...- dijo uno de los ángeles de cabello azabache, piel pálida y cuerpo escultural.

-Ya lo sé~... Pero de verdad esperaba descansar hoy~...- dijo casi arrastrándose por el suelo.

Y llegaron al esplendoroso palacio del gran "jefe", el cual se asemejaba mucho a los palacios reales de la India, ingresaron bostezando por la gran pereza que les causaba, dejaron sus zapatos en el suelo y se encaminaron hasta el vestíbulo, allí una joven deidad se encontraba descansando, su cabello era rojo como el fuego y largo hasta por debajo de su espalda, su piel blanca y su figura como la de una diosa griega.

-Hola oka-chan- dijo el rubio aproximándose y abrazando a la susodicha con cariño.

-Hola mi pequeño, ¿cómo ha estado tu día de descanso?- dijo acariciando y peinando su rubio cabello.

-Nee~~, nee~~, verás al parecer el viejo quiere quitarnos nuestro día libre~~- dijo haciendo pucheros y con tono llorón, acurrucándose en el pecho de su madre.

-Pobre bebé... Pero sabes que es tu deber mi pequeño. Cuando termines tu cometido le diré a tu padre que convenza a Kami-sama para que te de dos días libres sin interrupción, ¿sí?- dijo pellizcándole los cachetes al consentido de su hijo, todos observaban con asco por lo desbordante de cursilería.

-Gracias oka-chan, te amo, salúdame a otou-chan- dijo abrazándola y encaminándose de nuevo hacia el vestíbulo.

Y llegaron al altar de aquel viejo al que tanto despreciaba Naruto por quitarles su día libre, era un viejo tal y como lo describía su apodo.

-Oh, qué bien que llegaron, les tengo una misión muy especial, pero hay que esperar a los restantes participantes, sean pacientes- dijo el viejito con tono paternal.

-Más vale que sea algo muy importante abuelo, porque estábamos muy tranquilos...- dijo el rubio hiperactivo señalándolo con acusación.

-Tendrán una muy buena recompensa, ya verán...- dijo tomando un sorbo de té. Y todos suspiraron con más resignación.

Hasta que se adentraron los otros tres que faltaban, uno era alto con cabello negro y largo sujetado por una baja coleta, otro era pálido como el papel y cabello negro azabache y el otro era castaño de cabello largo sujetado por una pequeña coleta. Todos hicieron una reverencia y esperaron órdenes.

-Muy bien, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, Itachi, Neji y Sai, chicos les tengo una misión especial- todos se miraron entre sí expectantes- tendrán que ir a la Tierra...- todos se sorprendieron ante su relato, nunca antes habían sido enviados a ese nefasto pero intrigante lugar.

-¿Cuál es el motivo milord?- dijo el castaño ojiperla.

-A eso voy...- aclaró su garganta y se puso de pie, caminó de un lugar a otro con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro- ... Verán, como ustedes sabrán, en la tierra hay muchas penas y sufrimientos, y un día de éstos, recibí siete plegarias simultáneas, ustedes han de pensar por qué le hago caso a esas plegarias, con tanto problema que hay, pues eso es porque sólo ustedes pueden cumplirla... Pero deben confiar en mí.

-Hmp... ¿Por qué no lo dice con más claridad?- dijo molesto el azabache de cabello erizado.

-Se paciente, recuerda "al paciente le llegará su recompensa". Retomando la explicación, a quienes tienen que ayudar es a siete chicas, cada uno tendrá la información de una chica y tendrán que ir, y...- todos esperaron su demanda, todo lucía muy sospechoso- ... Y tendrán que hacerlas felices... ¿entienden?

-¿Hacerlas felices?- preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Así es, ustedes serán como sus ángeles de la guarda- dijo haciendo comillas al apodarlos así.

-¿O sea, cuidarlas y hacerlas felices?- dijo confundido el rubio- no entiendo, ¿qué es exactamente lo que hay que hacer?

-Pues bueno, para empezar ustedes se infiltrarán en el colegio de las chicas, y tendrán que averiguar qué es exactamente lo que les está afectando, y su deber, ayudarlas a superarlo.

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacerlo, hasta donde yo sé ese trabajo no es del tipo que nos encomiendas siempre- dijo molesto Sasuke.

- Su misión, es obedecer mis mandatos, así que hagan el favor y vayan a prepararse, después les envío todo lo necesario para ir a cumplir su misión, estoy seguro que no se van a arrepentir- dijo bebiendo el último sorbo de su té.

Todos suspiraron con toda la resignación posible, y se encaminaron hasta sus hogares.

-¿A qué clase de felicidad se referiría el viejo?- dijo un azabache a su hermano, mientras empacaban o más bien guardaban la ropa extraña que el jefe les había enviado para adaptarse al mundo terrícola, también los dejó a cargo de una investigación sobre costumbres, para así no llegar a sobresalir por su ignorancia.

-No lo sé, Sasuke, habrá que averiguarlo. Pero algo me dice que ese viejo planea algo más- dijo mientras observaba las extrañas ropas que tenía que usar- esto está horrible, humanos extraños...

-Ay mi bebé, se ve hermoso con ese traje escolar- le dijo la deidad Kushina, a su hijo mientras este fruncía el ceño al ver lo extraño que lucía con esas ropas.

-Tienes razón cariño, se ve espectacular, me siento orgulloso de él- dijo limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo dramáticamente.

-A mi todavía no me cabe en la mente el tener que usar mi día de descanso por una tonta misión del viejo- dijo lanzándose en su cómodo futón, dejando a sus padres sonriendo ante lo infantil que solía ser su retoño.

-Vamos Naruto, tal vez llegue a ser la misión de tu vida- dijo su madre mientras acomodaba el cabello de su esposo.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo el rubio con duda.

-Sólo averígualo amor...- dijo al encaminarse con el rubio mayor hasta su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro...

Y el rubio sólo pudo acostarse en su cama y observar por la ventana y pensar profundamente en lo que su madre había dicho, parecía que sabía algo más acerca de la misión, al final transcurrió la noche tranquilo y descansando, emocionado por su viaje a la Tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Hola!**

Bueno primero que nada agradezco que lean mis historias, y segundo quería decir que la historia se me ocurrió un día en el supermercado mientras escuchaba "Seven angels" de un grupo llamado Avantasia, se las recomiendo jejeje éste fic no está centrado en sólo un personaje, pero coloqué a Naruto y Hinata por el protagonismo del mismo en la serie original jejeje por favor dejen sus críticas y comentarios, ¡gracias!

Pd: Lamento si llego a ofender sus creencias religiosas, mi motivo no es dar clases de religión, sólo se me ocurrió ver a estos bombones como ángeles jejeje espero disfruten e imaginen tanto como yo.

Asuna-dono


	2. Llegada a la Tierra

**Disclaimer: Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi, sólo Asuna, es idea mía, y no recibo pago por ello. **

**Seven angels capítulo 2: Llegada a la Tierra.**

Y el día había llegado, en realidad, en el cielo el tiempo no corría, todos los días eran iguales, soleados y tranquilos, como la estación de primavera en la Tierra, todo lleno de hermosas flores y árboles llenos de éstas y de frutas también, un lugar hermoso. Pero de acuerdo con la tierra era lunes así que debían marcharse ya para así no perder toda una semana de clases, aunque ellos no las necesitaban, su conocimiento era tan alto que podría decirse que iban diez años adelantados del colegio, pero cada segundo contaba para completar su misión.

Los siete estaban en el lugar donde el cielo se conecta con la tierra, un conjunto de nubes en forma de espiral se extendían hacia arriba en el horizonte, sin final visualmente, los siete se observaron simultáneamente, mentalmente diciendo: ¿listos? ¡Vamos! Y todos desplegaron sus alas y se elevaron con potencia y velocidad. En realidad salir del cielo era todo un reto, si tu mente dudaba un sólo momento, podía ser que el averno viera tu lado malvado y absorbiera tu alma y por ende, estarías condenado a pasar la eternidad en el infierno. Pero a nuestros ángeles esto les resultaba "pan comido", sus voluntades eran muy fuertes, y nunca perdían la compostura cuando estaban en sus misiones, y es que de vez en cuando, tenían que enfrentarse a ciertos demonios que se alimentaban de la duda en los corazones y los usaban como contenedores de su forma indefinida. Y de igual modo, ellos nunca habían tenido problemas con ese tipo de abominaciones.

Cuando estaban por salir, un extraño ser asomó sus ojos en cuanto los siete no pudiesen percibirlo, su aura era malvada y poderosa, y aprovechó el instante en el que el último de ellos salió y se fue detrás, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, seguido por otros seis.

-Oye Itachi, ¿si sabes hacia donde ir?- preguntó Naruto observando al susodicho delante, quien era el encargado de guiarlos.

-Por supuesto, estamos cerca, se paciente...- dijo con la tranquilidad y seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

El rubio asintió y siguió el ritmo de vuelo de todos. Todos aunque corporalmente no lo demostraban, estaban impresionados, ya que era la primera vez en sus largas existencias, que divisaban la tierra desde ella misma. Podían observar las montañas, los bosques, los ríos, los animales, y todo les parecía exquisitamente interesante, hasta que observaron lugares llenos de basura, y de caseríos pobres. Ellos nunca habían visto el hambre ni la sed, y aunque estaban muy altos en el cielo, sus grandes dotes les permitían observar largas distancias con claridad, incluso las expresiones de las personas.

Todos sintieron una extraña sensación en sus pechos y fruncieron el ceño con confusión, no podían entender qué era aquello que les afectaba en sus adentros. Con esa incertidumbre, divisaron la ciudad, la ciudad que era lugar de su misión.

Itachi les hizo señas con las manos y éstos le siguieron, cambiando su dirección a un pequeño bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, no podían ser vistos en sus formas originales, así que eligieron ese lugar remoto para descender y prepararse para su misión.

Uno a uno fue aterrizando en el suelo de dicho bosque, formaron un círculo y planearon lo que tenían que hacer para poder infiltrarse en la ciudad. Y no iba a ser tan difícil, simplemente tenían que llegar al lugar donde se alquilaban apartamentos que les habían indicado, "Angel's sanctuary" un nombre bastante fácil de recordar principalmente para ellos. Se les había entregado una suma considerada de dinero, para cubrir sus gastos necesarios, además si se les acababa, sólo bastaba una "plegaria" y se reabastecían, además contaban con documentos legales, para no ser sospechosos.

-Bueno, lo primero sería ocultar lo "raro" en nuestros cuerpos, así que oculten sus alas y aureolas (ellos lucían como los ángeles ficticios que las personas ilustran)- dijo Kakashi, con pereza.

-Odio tener que hacer tanto por unas desconocidas...- dijo Naruto con una mueca graciosa, y reclamando hacia el cielo, y lo que recibió como respuesta fue excremento de ave en su frente- ¡iuuugh, qué ascooo!- exclamaba correteando por todo lado.

- Jajajaja digno de un dobe como tú- se burlaba Sasuke con maldad.

-Muy bien, Naruto, ya deja de joder y pon atención- dijo Itachi con seriedad pero muy adentro estaba riendo por lo chistoso que había sido.

-Ughh... Ok, Itachi... Lo siento...- dijo haciendo pucheros y limpiando su rostro con una toalla.

-Eso lo recibes como regalo del cielo, Naruto, así que agradece- dijo el sarcástico de Sai con una sonrisa falsa.

-Jijiji, qué gracioso Sai-baka- dijo mostrando su lengua como un niño peleón.

-Ya dejen de jugar, no podemos perder... más tiempo... ¿Qué demonios es ese olor?- dijo Gaara olisqueando su alrededor.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, huele asqueroso- dijo tomando su nariz con los dedos el ojiperla, siendo imitado por los demás.

-Creo que estamos parados sobre... Excremento...- dijo un indignado Itachi, haciendo por primera vez una mueca de disgusto.

Todos rápidamente corrieron lejos de allí, y se acercaron a un riachuelo a lavar sus sucios pies, y de pronto, escucharon unas risas provenientes de río arriba, curiosos se encaminaron para observar de quién se trataba. Escondidos tras unos arbustos, divisaron a siete jóvenes mujeres, unas jugueteaban con el agua, aun conservaban su ropa, y todas llevaban la misma, así que dedujeron que se trataba de un uniforme.

-Jajajaja, Sakura-chan, no me lances agua en los oídos- dijo ligeramente molesta una rubia de cabello largo y ojos celestes.

-Lo siento, pero es guerra de agua, así que ¡aguanta!- dijo lanzándose sobre ella, y cayeron riendo al agua.

Al otro lado del río, descansaban las cuatro restantes, una castaña con moñitos, una ojiperla con cabello negro azulado, dos castañas de cabello corto y una chica de cabello largo negro y de ojos verdes.

-Es lindo poder tener al menos, momentos como este, aun después de la semana tan terrible que tuvimos...- dijo con tristeza y resignación la castaña de moñitos.

-Tienes razón, pero si mi padre se da cuenta de que hago esto, me mata, estoy segura- dijo con miedo una de las castañas.

-¿Y te ha pegado muy seguido, Rin-chan?- dijo la ojiperla con preocupación.

-Últimamente si, ha usado de pretexto, el que como ya entré al instituto no hago mis deberes en la casa como debería ser, pero, ¿cómo quiere que haga todo el aseo si no me alcanza el tiempo?- dijo con rabia y apretando los puños.

-Realmente dan ganas de matar a los causantes de nuestras penas...- dijo la de cabello negro y ojos verdes pateando una de las rocas.

-Asuna-chan, no digas eso... No debes odiar... Eso sólo envenena tu alma- dijo con tristeza la ojiperla.

-¡Oigan! ¡No sean amargadas y vengan a jugar!- gritó la pelirrosa con energía.

-Tiene razón, para eso vinimos ¿no?- dijo la otra castaña de cabello corto y ojos negros como la noche, y se fue corriendo hacia el río y se zambulló, y seguida de ella las demás.

Los ángeles las observaban con indignación y al mismo tiempo con compasión, no sabían por qué, pero despertaban en su interior, un sentimiento de protección.

-¿Qué mierdas es ese olor?- dijo arrugando la nariz y buscando la fuente del olor la rubia.

-Guaca... Huele como a popó de cerdo...- dijo Rin sacando la lengua con asco.

Los siete recordaron donde habían estado parados minutos antes y por acto de reflejo comenzaron a olisquearse entre sí, y notaron su desagradable olor, y en eso el rubio sintió como algo se movía entre su ropa y su espalda, así que intrigado metió su mano y cuando sacó lo que tenía, su mirada se oscureció y se puso de pie repentinamente y comenzó a correr y a gritar por todo el lugar dejando a sus compañeros helados, y a unas chicas sorprendidas, pues sabían que estaban siendo espiadas.

-¡Kyaaaaah!- gritaron en conjunto y todos salieron del arbusto para intentar explicar que era un malentendido, pero ellas comenzaron a lanzarles piedras y a correr hacia la orilla, una de ellas tuvo buena puntería y le pegó en la cabeza al pelirrojo, y éste cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Gaara!- gritaron todos y corrieron a auxiliarlo, y las muchachas aprovecharon y huyeron.

Después del pequeño malentendido y que Gaara despertara, se dirigieron hacia la ciudad a buscar el apartamento, no pasó mucho hasta que lo encontraron y se establecieron en él, el lugar era espacioso, tanto así que cada uno tenía su propia habitación.

Ya todo estaba acomodado y con sus peculiares gustos de decoración, Sai colocó hermosas y extrañas pinturas, Itachi ambientó el lugar con adornos estilo griego antiguo, y los demás acomodaron el mobiliario, ¿de dónde sacaron todo? Mejor no saber.

- Muy bien, ya todo está listo, ahora lo que hay que hacer es descansar e ir mañana al instituto- dijo Neji mientras bebía un poco de té.

Y así fue, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y se recostaron en sus camas y esperaron hasta que amaneciera, ellos no necesitaban dormir, pero sí tomaban reposo, tampoco eran robots, además después de un largo y laborioso día, estaban agotados.

A la mañana siguiente, ya todos preparados se dirigieron hacia el instituto, que no quedaba muy lejos, así que decidieron caminar. Todos aunque quisieran disimular, estaban nerviosos, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, era una misión después de todo, o esa era la escusa.

Y llegaron a sus respectivas clases, como era una sección muy marginada, había lugares suficientes para los siete, y el profesor les indicó que ingresaran, y así poder presentarse.

-Chicos, tenemos alumnos nuevos, por favor sean amables y ayúdenlos en lo que necesiten- dijo el profesor de lengua Asuma.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¡es un gusto conocerlos!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que provocó más de un sonrojo en sus compañeras.

-Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara... Un placer...- dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo, que despertaba cierto temor a sus compañeros.

-Hola... Soy Hatake Kakashi... Espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo sonriendo, pero como llevaba cubierto parte de su rostro solo supieron que sonreia porque sus ojos se entrecerraron, también haciendo suspirar a sus compañeras.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke...- dijo con rudeza, y volteó el rostro disimulando su timidez, y todas pensaron que era muy lindo.

-Neji, Hyüga Neji, encantado- e hizo una reverencia, era muy educado.

-Sai...- dijo con brevedad y sonriendo falsamente el pálido azabache.

-Uchiha Itachi, un gusto conocerlos...- dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, por favor tomen asiento donde gusten y bienvenidos- dijo el sensei y prosiguió con su clase.

-Ah... Esto... ¿Tú eres el chico del río no?- dijo con timidez Asuna a Itachi, que se encontraba a su lado. Itachi sólo la miró y casi se pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa que tuvo al encontrársela ahí.

-Eh...- alcanzó a decir sin saber qué responder.

-Tal vez sólo te estoy confundiendo, no me hagas caso... Por cierto soy Asuna, Kazana Asuna, un gusto Uchiha-san...- dijo sonriendo con sinceridad, pero en el fondo sabía que sí se trataba de ellos, nunca hubiese podido olvidar su rostro ni en mil años, le parecía demasiado perfecto, pero prefirió disimular y hacer como que no era él, y justo cuando él le iba a corresponder el saludo, un escándalo se formó en el aula.

-¡Oh, son ustedes! ¡Los pervertidos del río!- gritó Rin cuando vio al rubio y al pelirrojo que recibió el golpe de Matsuri.

Todos los observaron asustados y ellos sólo se quedaron inmóviles en sus asientos.

-¿De qué hablas Rin-san?- preguntó el sensei con una ceja alzada y un poco molesto por el escándalo.

-De nada profesor, ella simplemente está haciendo una broma- dijo sudando frío Sakura, quien sabía que si se enteraban que habían ido al río, el rumor podía llegar a oídos de sus padres y más. Así que haciendo cara de muerte observó a su amiga y ésta en seguida captó el mensaje.

-Oh si, si sensei, es sólo una pequeña broma para que se sientan cómodos, jejejeje- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Que extraña forma de dar la bienvenida... No lo hagas más, no interrumpas mi clase, ¿ok?- dijo molesto.

-Haaai...- dijo con vergüenza y tomó asiento, pero estaba segura de que eran ellos y no planeaba dejarlos ir así como así, tenía que ponerlos en su lugar.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad y llegó el periodo de descanso, y los siete se reunieron para discutir acerca de cómo encontrar a las chicas que les asignaron.

-Muy bien, según mis archivos, mi "doncella" en problemas es una tal Hyüga Hinata, tiene 17 años y vive en las afueras de la ciudad, en una mansión… mmm ¿cuál será su problema si vive en una mansión?- dijo con duda el rubio.

-Naruto, sabes que el dinero no compra la felicidad…- dijo Neji intrigado por la similitud de su apellido con el de la chica.

-Yo tengo a una tal Yamanaka Ino, vive en la zona central y es de clase media- dijo Sai mientras revisaba el papel con la descripción- o sea, para saber cual es cual, hay que preguntar el nombre de todas las alumnas del instituto.

-Así es, aunque yo ya encontré a la chica que me asignó "Él", es una de las chicas del río, Kazana Asuna, es de una de nuestras compañeras, y su familia es influyente en el gobierno.

-¡Qué suerte tienes Itachi~~!- dijo Naruto inflando los cachetes molesto.

-Ayakashi Tenten, creo que ella es la de los moños en nuestra clase, escuché a una de las otras compañeras llamarla por ese nombre, aunque tengo que cerciorarme, puede ser otra- dijo el ojiperla.

-Nohara Rin, creo que también es nuestra compañera, qué suerte, me daba flojera tener que buscarla- dijo Kakashi suspirando con alivio y pereza.

-Aki Matsuri, y no sé donde está…- dijo ojeando el papel con seriedad.

-Haruno Sakura, esa es la pelo de chicle que estaba salvando a Nohara.

-Yo aún tengo una duda, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a ayudarlas? Vamos a llegar y decirles "hola, vengo a hacerte feliz, confía en mí"- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

-Naruto… no bromees…- dijo Gaara volteando los ojos.

-Pues tiene razón, además aún no sabemos cómo se comportan las mujeres de la tierra, mejor las estudiamos y después actuamos…- dijo Kakashi.

Los tres quedaron de acuerdo y se fueron a su salón, a investigar.

-¡Ustedes!- gritó la rubia apuntándoles con el dedo, ellos confundidos se miraron entre sí y con cara de confundidos- ahora sí que no se salvan del interrogatorio…- sonrió con maldad.

-¿Por qué nos estaban espiando en el río? ¿Acaso son pervertidos de closet?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido la pelirrosa.

-Nosotros sólo…- comenzó a hablar Kakashi con una gotita de sudor descendiendo de su frente- … sólo pasábamos por casualidad, y las escuchamos… y… eh…- no sabía que más decir, rascaba su cabeza y observaba el techo nervioso intentando idear alguna escusa, pero nada…

-Lo sentimos, es sólo que estábamos meditando, y escuchamos ruidos y decidimos ir a ver que era, pero si salíamos de sorpresa ustedes se hubiesen asustado… no tuvimos más remedio- dijo con tanta convicción que las mujeres no pudieron dudar de ellos, Itachi terminó de disculparse haciendo una reverencia, siendo imitados por los demás.

-Muy bien…, y ahora que lo aclararon, lamento mucho haber lanzado piedras contra ustedes…- dijo Asuna, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo me disculpo también, a ti te golpeé muy fuerte, lo lamento- dijo Matsuri con nerviosismo y haciendo reverencia ante Gaara, quien la miró sin importancia y asintió con la mirada.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo amistosamente.

-Yo soy Ino, un placer- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Ma-Matsuri- dijo la castaña con timidez.

-Tenten- dijo sentándose en la silla y cruzando la pierna coquetamente.

-Y-yo… s-soy… Hi-Hinata…- dijo la ojiperla con su rostro bajo y rojo, el rubio la observó y se sonrojó, le pareció muy linda.

-Yo soy Rin, y siento mucho lo de antes- dijo juntando las manos como forma de plegaria y sonriendo.

-Y yo soy Asuna, cualquier duda que tengan cuenten conmigo- dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura y sonriendo.

-Bueno ahora, tenemos un favor que pedirles…- dijo Sakura con cara de súplica- no vayan a decir o contarle a alguien acerca del río, más bien, no digan que estuvimos en el río, por favor.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó alzando una ceja Sasuke.

-Tendremos problemas si se enteran…- dijo Tenten con su rostro preocupado.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Naruto dudoso.

-Sólo no digan nada, ¿sí?- dijo Rin sonriendo nerviosa.

-Cómo sea…- dijo Gaara yendo a su asiento despreocupado, y al acercarse pasó frente a Matsuri, quien lo observó y como vio que éste tenía cara de pocos amigos, se asustó y se alejó de él, tropezando con la pata de una silla, cayendo al suelo.

-Ay…- dijo frotándose el trasero por el impacto, y vio como éste, le tendía la mano ayudándola a levantarse, y por un momento dudó, pero pensó en que podía enojarse si lo rechazaba, temblando tomó su mano y éste de un tirón la había hecho pararse, y rápidamente se alejó de ella, pero con una molestia causada por el constante temor de los demás hacia él.

-Por mí no hay problema, de todos modos tampoco es bueno para nosotros ser tachados como pervertidos, así que no anden gritándolo por todo el lugar- dijo frunciendo el ceño Neji.

-Muy bien, nosotros ni una palabra y ustedes igual- dijo Ino.

Todos asintieron y el timbre sonó, dando inicio a su próxima clase. Y todos acabaron satisfechos, ya que sabían quién era la chica que se les había asignado, ahora sólo tenían que hacerse más cercanos y cumplir con su extraña misión.

Por otro lado se encontraba un grupo de demonios escondidos en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad, planeando cómo vengarse de los malditos ángeles que les habían derrotado en el pasado.

-Muy bien, ¿ya los encontraste Karin?- preguntó un peli plateado con los dientes en punta.

-No jodas Suigetsu, ya casi, tengo que rastrearlos bien…- dijo pegándole un puñetazo en el hombro del chico.

-Muy bien, hay que hacer que se arrepientan por lo que nos hicieron… kukukuku- dijo con maldad un pelirrojo de ojos marrones.

Los demás compañeros siguieron su risa con maldad, esperando el momento para salir y darles su merecido…

**Muy bien, he aquí el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado, y agradezco el apoyo y también agradezco a los que la leen.**

**Por favor si tienen dudas o sugerencias no teman jajaja, háganlas saber con un review o un mp, como gusten.**

**¡Gracias de nuevo y saludos!**

**Asuna-dono**


	3. ¿Ángeles al rescate?

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia y Asuna son de mi entera propiedad, y no recibo pago por ellas.**

**Seven angels capítulo 3**

**¿Ángeles al rescate?**

Habían pasado varios días desde que llegaron a la Tierra, y también desde que conocieron a las chicas motivo de su misión, había sido un poco difícil para algunos de ellos entablar una relación con ellas que se acercara a la amistad, a Sasuke simplemente era que como tenía una actitud pedante, siempre chocaba con la personalidad eufórica de la pelirrosa, pero muy en el fondo sentían algo, Naruto tenía problemas con lo tímida que era Hinata, pero era una persona tan agradable que no le molestaba y Gaara era el más difícil, ya que lo que hacía era asustar a la tímida Matsuri con su tono hostil y su manera de comportarse.

En el salón habían propuesto ir a una excursión por toda la ciudad, visitar templos, museos y zoológicos, era una buena oportunidad para aprender más del comportamiento humano y de las mujeres, porque en los pasados días habían sido tachados de raros por su comportamiento. Aunque constantemente eran acosados por las chicas del instituto, ellos no entendían el por qué, pero como su misión era hacer felices a las chicas tenían que soportarlo, que ya hasta un club de fans habían formado, aunque mantenían a Gaara por fuera porque le temían más que admirarlo.

Era sábado y estaban descansando en la sala de su apartamento, y de paso discutiendo acerca de lo que poco habían averiguado de las chicas.

-El otro día, acompañé a Hinata al salón de profesores, y prácticamente me lanzó en el baño de mujeres, y todo por observar a un hombre entrar en la oficina de la principal, le pregunté por qué lo había hecho, y no supo responderme, prefirió marcharse corriendo- dijo el rubio rascando su cabeza con duda.

-¿Y qué apariencia tenía el hombre?- preguntó Itachi comiendo un bollo al vapor.

-Mmm... Lo único que pude ver antes que me empujara, fueron los ojos perlados, como los tuyos Neji...- dijo volteando a ver al ya confundido Hyüga- ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué Hinata-chan tiene el mismo apellido que tú?

-Pues eso también me intriga... Y que sus ojos sean como los míos... Tendré que preguntarle a mi padre, enviaré una carta...- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Matsuri y yo las únicas palabras que hemos cruzado son: "tus agujetas están desatadas" y "pisaste mi pié"- dijo Gaara limpiando su violoncelo con su voz ronca.

- Pero eso es porque tú eres un maldito ogro...- dijo Sai con su sarcasmo nuevamente y con su sonrisa falsa.

-Y tú de qué hablas si lo único que haces es dibujar a la rubia, y decir incoherencias- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de "ogro".

-Al menos la hago reír no como tú que de seguro hasta le causas pesadillas, con tu cara de pene- dijo apuntándolo con su pincel, aun conservando su rostro tranquilo y sonriente.

-Cara de pene serás tú, al menos sé que el mío es grande no como el tuyo que ni con el telescopio de la NASA se logra ver- dijo sonriendo con cara de maniático.

-Ya basta ustedes dos...- dijo Itachi bebiendo té muuy tranquilo- nunca cambian, siempre peleando por estupideces.

-Si de penes grandes se trata, el mío es el ganador, jajajaja- dijo Sasuke riendo con prepotencia, todos voltearon a verlo y comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos estúpido otouto, ambos sabemos que ese es mi puesto- dijo con sonrisa de prepotencia igual. Hasta un caballero como Itachi podía caer ante las garras de la competencia por ver quién era el "macho alfa".

-Wajajajaja, por kami, ustedes son un show, el mío es el mayor de todos, ¿acaso no lo quieren aceptar?- dijo Naruto revolcándose de la risa en el suelo.

-Ustedes podrán hablar hasta la eternidad, pero el ganador soy yo... Así que porque soy amable, voy a dejar que se coloquen de mayor a menor después de mí...- dijo Kakashi leyendo tranquilamente su libro erótico.

Y así permanecieron toda la noche discutiendo, aunque faltó Neji, que escribía la carta dirigida a su padre. Y es que era cierto que había algo extraño en la tierra referente a su clan, según él, sólo en su paraíso existían.

Al día siguiente todos se dirigían hacia el instituto, cuando de repente escucharon unos golpes en una de las casas y vieron salir a Rin llorando y con su nariz sangrando, y después vieron su mochila siendo impactada en su espalda, alguien la había lanzado desde dentro de la casa. Kakashi preocupado corrió hasta alcanzarla y ver que estuviera bien.

-¡¿Rin, qué sucedió?! ¿Quién te ha golpeado?- dijo colocando su mano en su hombro, para tranquilizarla. Ella al verlo se avergonzó y limpió la sangre y sus lágrimas.

-Nada Kakashi-kun, fue un accidente- dijo sonriendo con falsedad.

-¿Por qué mientes?- dijo Kakashi prestándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

-No estoy mintiendo, de verdad fue un accidente, sólo caí por las escaleras, y mi hermanito pequeño lanzó la mochila, pero no a propósito- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mí- dijo Kakashi no muy convencido por el relato de la castaña.

-Gracias, lo tendré presente- Kakashi asintió y continuaron caminando.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, en la entrada estaba Ino con un pequeño rubio idéntico a ella, ella estaba esperando a alguien con una expresión preocupada, los chicos y Rin se aproximaron a ella y le preguntaron por qué se veía preocupada.

-Hola Ino-chan, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Rin con duda.

-No, es sólo que tuve que traer a Yuuki porque la profesora de Yuuki no quiso enviar el transporte de la escuela, y tengo que esperar a un oficial para que lleve a Yuuki a clases- dijo la rubia acicalando el cabello de su pequeño hermano.

-Onee-chan, no me hagas eso, me da pena...- dijo el rubio corriendo detrás de la castaña.

-¿Y por qué luces tan preocupada? No parece tan grave...- dijo la castaña pellizcando los cachetes del rubio.

-Es que creo que no quieren seguir aceptando por Yuuki, y no sé qué hacer, y se lo quieren llevar...- dijo la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Llevárselo a donde?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Naruto, Yuuki y yo somos huérfanos. Yo obtuve una beca aquí, por eso no me preocupo por mi educación, pero yo tengo que pagar por los estudios de Yuuki, y perdí mi trabajo y voy tres meses atrasada, por eso servicios sociales quiere llevárselo, y no puedo permitirlo- dijo finalmente soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Ino... No sabía...- dijo Rin abrazando a su amiga.

Los demás observaban con preocupación, Sai había descubierto el problema de la rubia, y tenía que pensar cómo ayudarla, pero era un poco complicado, ya que estaba más allá de su entendimiento, no sabía cómo funcionaban las leyes en la tierra, así que tenía que investigar, pero lo más pronto posible.

En ese momento llegó el oficial a llevar a Yuuki a su escuela, pero antes llamó a la rubia para hablar acerca del problema.

-Hola Ino-chan, lamento lo que está pasando, y lamento traerte malas noticias- dijo el hombre rascando su cabeza con incomodidad- Tienes dos semanas para encontrar un trabajo, o servicio social te quitará la custodia de Yuuki-kun...

-¡¿Dos semanas?! ¡Cómo diablos voy a encontrar trabajo en tan poco tiempo! ¡Por favor diles que me den un mes!- dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia exagerada al oficial.

-Lo siento Ino-chan, con dificultad logré convencerlos de que te dieran las dos semanas...- dijo el oficial con pesadez.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Es imposible conseguir trabajo en dos semanas...- la chica tuvo millones de pensamientos, y ninguno daba con una solución racional, y pensó en la más fácil y rápida, que no quería llevar a cabo pero era su única alternativa y ahora estaba más que obligada- Ebisu-san... Gracias por ayudarme tanto, ya sé lo que debo hacer... Por favor le encargo a mi hermano hasta la escuela...- dijo con una extraña calma, la cual puso de los nervios al oficial, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermanito y le besó la frente- Pórtate bien en la escuela, y has todo los trabajos que te asignen, te veo más tarde, te amo, ¿sí?

-Haai, yo también onee-chan...- dijo haciendo saludo de militar y besando en la mejilla a su hermana.

Los chicos por otro lado, disimuladamente habían escuchado todo, por lo sensibles que eran sus oídos, y Sai cada vez estaba más preocupado pensando en qué iba a hacer para ayudar a la rubia.

De repente vieron un auto muy fino aparcarse en la entrada del instituto, y de él salió Hinata, Naruto al verla, corrió a saludarla, ésta al verlo, se despidió de su padre y corrió a la entrada ignorando completamente al rubio, quien quedó a medio camino con la mano aun extendida y con cara de confundido.

-Te dejaron guindando, Naruto- dijo Sai burlándose del rubio.

-Mal por ti dobe...- dijo Sasuke siguiendo el juego del pálido.

-No jodan los dos... Ella no me vio, eso es todo...- dijo el rubio avergonzado e intrigado al mismo tiempo, Hinata nunca le había hecho eso...

Todos ingresaron al instituto y al salón, pero aun faltaban por llegar Asuna, Sakura, Tenten y Matsuri. Y ya las clases habían comenzado, Gaara observaba pensativo el patio que se divisaba desde la ventana, y de repente observó a Matsuri llegar con un hombre, éste la tenía agarrada del brazo, y ella parecía incómoda, quería soltarse, y en un momento el hombre la tiró del cabello y al besó a la fuerza, ella estaba intentando resistirse, y él la golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Gaara instintivamente se puso de pié haciendo una gran escándalo, pues tiró la silla y corriendo salió del salón, dejando a todos asustados, porque cualquier movimiento que Gaara hiciera, era suficiente para asustar a todos, excepto claro a sus compañeros que lo observaron con confusión.

Gaara bajó las escaleras como rayo, incluso golpeó a varias personas, y más de uno huyó al verlo tan eufórico. Mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la castaña, cogió sus muñequeras negras con unos picos metálicos y las colocó en sus nudillos.

Matsuri estaba siendo golpeada por el hombre y como no había nadie, no hubo intervención alguna, a excepción del pelirrojo, quien tomó con una fuerza descomunal al tipo y lo chocó contra la pared de la entrada, golpeó con fuerza su estómago, dejando al bastardo en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire, incluso escupió un poco de sangre. Matsuri estaba helada, nunca desde que había conocido a Gaara, lo había visto tan furioso, y eso que ella pensaba que siempre lo estaba, pero ahora sabía que antes su estado era como el de un gatito comparado con la fiera que estaba delante suyo, su piel se erizó al ver que el pelirrojo la observaba, mientras se acercaba a ella, comenzó a temblar, Gaara la intimidaba, pero no como la intimidaba el hombre que la golpeaba, sino como que al verlo le parecía irreal, como que él no era una persona, y eso le daba miedo.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo tendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

Ella lo observaba con los ojos tan abiertos, que dejaba lucir su oscuridad y su temor en ellos, Gaara, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba asustada de él, y se maldijo por dentro, otra vez lo había hecho, se había salido mucho de sí y había terminado asustándola, frunció el ceño frustrado, no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla, no sabía decir palabras agradables, nunca habían salido de él naturalmente. Suspiró e intentó relajar su cara, sabía que siempre llevaba cara de ogro como decía Sai, y le era muy difícil cambiarla, siempre había sido así, desde el incidente con su madre que era un ángel y su padre que era un demonio, eso le arruinó su vida, él mató a su madre al final, haciendo que Gaara adoptara una actitud hostil, aunque era un ángel, y siempre usaba esa personalidad para los enemigos, y así descargaba un poco su resentimiento y ayudaba de paso.

- Vamos, que vas a perder la clase- dijo con un tono más suave, ella no encontró otra opción, era eso o quedarse con el maldito de su novio, así que se puso de pie y como el bastardo la había pateado en uno de sus pies, no pudo estabilizar su cuerpo y se fue de frente, Gaara evitó su caída sujetándola. Ella impresionada por su delicadeza al tocarla, se sonrojó, Gaara le provocó una sensación de calidez y protección, nunca creyó que ese chico hostil pudiese desprender esa cálida sensación. Él la miró a los ojos y por un momento se sintió extraño, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, algo extraño y cálido en su pecho, un poco intrigado la ayudó a equilibrarse, pero ésta se quejó por el dolor que le había causado el golpe.

-Vamos, yo te ayudo...- dijo tomando el brazo de la castaña colocándolo en sus hombros sirviéndole de apoyo para que pudiese caminar.

-No te preocupes yo esto-

-Vamos...-dijo interrumpiéndola y con tono demandante.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer, parecía que él no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y ella de verdad necesitaba ayuda. Volteó a ver a su maldito novio, quien estaba aun intentado estabilizarse, y comenzó a temblar por el miedo que le causaba pensar en lo furioso que iba a estar y en la golpiza que iba a darle cuando la viera de nuevo.

El pelirrojo la llevó hasta la enfermería y la ayudó a sentarse en una camilla. Y rebuscó en las repisas y encontró una vendas, miró a la chica confundida y como telepáticamente ella comprendió que él quería colocarle el vendaje en el tobillo, y ella sonrojada removió su zapato y lo subió a la camilla, él comenzó a colocarle la venda, lo hizo con tanto cuidado que parecía que no quería romperla, aunque su expresión era la misma de siempre, seria y hasta enfadada, en ese momento pareció que era un simple perro pitbull, que en apariencia era temible, pero que en realidad era más tierno que un french puddle, era sólo cuestión de comprenderlo. Y hasta ahora sólo había estado huyendo de él, como si él fuera a hacerle daño.

-Listo...- dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos- voy a avisarle al sensei que te caíste... Descansa... Le diré a tus amigas que vas a estar aquí...- dijo Gaara reacomodando sus muñequeras, con su tono de siempre. Ella sólo asintió, y cuando él iba a salir ella lo detuvo.

-Gaara-san... Gracias...- él la observó de reojo y notó como ella le sonreía, era la primera vez que alguien fuera de sus compañeros y hermanos, le sonreía, sintió algo extraño en su pecho de nuevo y le respondió secamente.

-No hay por qué...- dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al salón.

Y es que él de discreto no tenía nada, abrió la puerta tan fuerte que hizo que el reloj que colgaba en la pared cayera y asustara a todo el salón, se dirigió al frente y como si nada hubiese pasado le dijo al sensei acerca de Matsuri, éste sólo asintió y prosiguió con la clase.

-Matsuri está en la enfermería, se tropezó y se dobló el tobillo- le dijo a Rin quien asintió algo asustada, era la primera vez que él le hablaba, además, le pareció extraño que hablara de Matsuri.

Sus compañeros lo observaron intrigados, él lucía extraño, no sentían la misma hostilidad que siempre tenía, era un poco menos, lucía tranquilo...

En el descanso las chicas decidieron ir a visitar a Matsuri a la enfermería, estaban un poco preocupadas por la ausencia de Tenten, Sakura y Asuna. Llegaron y encontraron a la castaña mirando nostálgicamente por la ventana, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas secándose en su mejilla, Hinata se acercó y la tocó suavemente en el hombro para no asustarla, ella volvió del mundo de sus pensamientos y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga.

- Riku, me va a matar...- dijo sollozando en los brazos de sus amigas, que se unieron al abrazo.

Matsuri les contó lo que había sucedido y lo enfadado que iba a estar su novio, Gaara lo había golpeado muy fuerte, y estaba seguro de que esta vez iba a estar más que furioso.

-Matsuri, aun no puedo creer que el temible Gaara fuese tan amable contigo, si apenas ayer te daba miedo, jajajaja quién lo diría...- dijo Ino riendo con maldad porque sabía que a su amiga le avergonzaba mucho esos temas.

-Bueno dejando el tema de lado, ¿por qué Sakura, Asuna y Tenten no vendrían?- preguntó Matsuri preocupada.

- No lo sé pero me da miedo que les haya pasado algo, nos hubieran dicho si estaban enfermas o algo así- dijo Rin.

-¿Crees que el tío volvió a...?- dijo Matsuri temblando del miedo.

-No lo sé, espero que no sea eso, por el bien de Tenten espero que no sea eso, ella ya no podrá soportarlo por mucho tiempo más- dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido.

-Y Sakura... Ella me preocupa mucho, desde que su mamá murió ha tenido que lidiar con su primo, y sabemos que él no está bien de la cabeza...- dijo Rin.

-Sakura-chan me dijo que estos días su primo había estado acosándola todas las noches, espero que no haya faltado porque él le haya hecho algo...- dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Esperemos que no...- dijeron las cuatro.

Por otro lado, la pelirrosa se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, y no precisamente sola, con ella estaba un castaño de ojos verdes como los de ella, era aproximadamente dos años mayor que ella, en apariencia muy guapo, pero en realidad era un maldito, que abusaba constantemente de la indefensa Sakura, y ese día, cuando su tío se marchó hacia el trabajo, él aprovechó y acosó a su primita. Se preguntarán cómo Sakura era tan tonta, en dejarse, y es que desde que ella cumplió diez años, su primo acostumbraba a tocarla y a obligarla a tocarlo a él. Ella una vez se lo dijo a su padre, pero éste sólo la golpeó y le prohibió volver a decir mentiras, además su primo, la había amenazado varias veces con cuchillos y diciéndole que si hablaba iba a matar a su padre mientras dormía. Ella no tenía opción, y es que desde que su madre y su tía, la madre de su primo, habían muerto, los dos habían sido acogidos por su padre, que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había separado de su madre, abandonándola, y repudiando a su hija, pero como el estado había indemnizado a Sakura, porque la muerte de su madre había sido en horas laborales, no podía permitirse perder ese valioso dinero.

Y ahí la tenía, contra la pared, ella mostraba temor en sus ojos, ya no lloraba, lo había hecho tanto, que no podía hacerlo, no salían lágrimas, y su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse, y él era mucho más alto y grueso que ella, y fácilmente lograba someterla.

-Vamos pequeña Sakura, ambos sabemos que tú disfrutas que esté dentro tuyo, ¿o lo vas a negar?- dijo tocando su rostro con morbosidad.

-Yo nunca disfrutaría estar contigo, ¡ni en mil años!- gritó ella con desesperación apartando las manos de su rostro y corriendo hasta la puerta, la comenzó a forcejear, pero era inútil, el idiota había puesto llave y la había escondido en algún lugar en la habitación, él se acercó a ella y la tomó con fuerza por las caderas, ella intentó librarse, pero él la tomó de las manos y la pegó contra la puerta.

-Vamos perra, dame un poco de tu cuerpo...- dijo arrebatando de su cuerpo la toalla que la cubría, pues la había sorprendido saliendo de la ducha y la encerró en su cuarto.

-¡Déjame, maldito bastardo!- gritaba intentando liberar sus manos de las de él, mientras él con su otra mano comenzó a tocar sus pechos.

-Vaya que han crecido... Me encantan...- dijo lamiendo un pezón, ella sólo gritaba con desesperación rogándole al cielo que la matara en ese momento con tal de terminar con ese sufrimiento.

Y después de haberla violado se marchó de la casa y fue a la a casa de alguno de sus amigos, mientras que la pelirrosa quedó postrada en su cama, con su mirada perdida y sin ningún sentimiento, más que el de odio, y resentimiento. Se incorporó en la cama, y se dirigió al baño, ahí comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con desesperación, como si quisiera quitarse toda su piel, y así deshacerse de la esencia de aquel bastardo que le quitaba las ganas de seguir viviendo, pero luego pensaba en las palabras que su madre le había dicho el día antes de morir.

-El dolor no dura para siempre...- dijo con una sonrisa amarga observando su rostro en el espejo- espero que sea así mamita, porque siento que no puedo más...

Sakura salió de su casa, iba a atardecer y necesitaba despejar un poco su mente y se dirigió hasta el parque de la ciudad, ahí solía ir con su madre y posteriormente cuando se sentía mal por culpa de su primo, caminó hasta el pequeño puente y observó su reflejo en el arrollo. Hasta que observó otro a su lado, él buscaba su reflejo también, o al menos eso parecía que hacía.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo viendo al azabache observando el río expectante.

-¿Se supone que hay algo ahí interesante?- preguntó aun observando.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo la pelirrosa con duda.

-No lo sé, es sólo que tú estabas observando el río y pensé que había algo interesante...- dijo llevando su vista hasta la de ella, y aunque no lo demostró, quedó consternado por la mirada de la chica.

-Ah, eh no es que me gusta observar el río, me trae recuerdos...- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-Ya veo... ¿Y por qué no fuiste hoy al instituto?- preguntó intentando evadir cualquier tipo de tema que ella pudiese considerar triste. Pero en lugar de cambiar el ambiente, logró hacer que su mirada se oscureciera más.

-Ah, verás es sólo que tuve que ayudar a mi... Primo...- dijo con dificultad al nombrar a su primo.

-Mmm, ya... Pues no te perdiste de mucho, estuvo bastante aburrido...- dijo quitando su cabello de la cara.

-Me imagino jejeje...- dijo riendo forzadamente.

Sasuke se estaba sintiendo incómodo, la chica no estaba igual de explosiva que siempre, algo le había pasado, pero sabía que ella no le iba a contar porque no había suficiente confianza entre ellos. Así que mientras pensaba en cómo investigar, se le ocurrió hacer algo para animarle.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- dijo mirando con pena hacia otra dirección.

-¿Té?- preguntó ella con intriga, pues él nunca había sido tan amable con ella.

-Sí, té, ¿no te gusta?- dijo con un poco de rudeza, pero en el fondo estaba avergonzado.

-Sí, si me gusta, es sólo que... No nada olvídalo, me encantaría- dijo sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en el día, y es que desde que había conocido a Sasuke, algo en él la reconfortaba, pero no podía confiar en él absolutamente, bueno no sólo él en especial, sino todos los hombres.

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi casa, Itachi siempre hace té de jazmín delicioso... Bueno si no te da miedo ir a la casa de los pervertidos...- dijo con sarcasmo intentando hacerla reír.

-Jajajaja, está bien, espero no ser una molestia para tus amigos...- dijo con gracia, por el comentario sarcástico del chico, y se encaminaron hacia su casa.

-Oh pero mira quien vino, ¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto con felicidad al ver a la pelirrosa entrar con Sasuke- ¿qué hacías con este teme? No te molestó ¿o sí?- dijo Naruto mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke, Sakura rió por lo bajo y terminó de entrar a la casa.

-Cállate dobe, yo al menos respeto el espacio personal- dijo al observar a Naruto revisar con la vista a Sakura, como comprobando que Sasuke que no le había hecho algo.

-Adelante, ya casi está listo el té- dijo Neji sentado esperando a que Itachi terminara de combinar el jazmín molido con el agua caliente.

-Gracias- dijo observando la extraña fachada de la casa, miró con duda las pinturas, y las estatuas, le parecía extraño que ellos tan jóvenes tuvieran un gusto tan extraño. Y escuchó el sonido de parecía ser un cello desde otra habitación, así que se dirigió hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-Es Gaara, todos los días se encierra en su habitación y toca por horas, supongo que es su forma de relajarse- dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-Suena muy hermoso, me parece que Matsuri encontraría muy gratificante hacer un dueto con él...- dijo observando a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¿Ella canta?- preguntó con seriedad, sintiendo extraño su pecho, por la forma en que ella le había sonreído.

-No, ella toca el violín, ella también usa ese método para relajarse...

-Ya veo... Hay dos locos por la música en el grupo...- dijo sarcásticamente para hacerla reír.

-Sí, tienes razón jajajaja...

-Vamos, ya está el té...- dijo dándole paso para que se adelantara.

Y después de ellos salió el pelirrojo, por nada del mundo se perdía del té que hacía Itachi, tenía algo que hacía relajar a cualquiera que lo bebiera. Y allí estaban los ocho, bebiendo té tranquilamente, no conversaban, pero no lo necesitaban, pues con sólo el aroma y el sabor del té bastaba para pasarla bien.

Sakura estaba pasando un tiempo ameno, hasta había olvidado lo que le había pasado en la mañana, su mente y su espíritu se encontraban en armonía, y se preguntaba por qué siempre al estar rodeada por ellos sentía una extraña paz, y es que pensaba que era extraña, porque todas sus amigas decían lo mismo, esos chicos eran extraños, pero no de la forma mala, sino lo contrario.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun...- dijo Sakura mientras caminaba con el azabache hasta su casa- pero no era necesario que me acompañaras- Sasuke se había ofrecido para acompañarla hasta su casa, no era bueno que ella fuese sola hasta su casa.

-No importa, me gusta caminar por las noches- dijo fingiendo que era sólo por eso.

- Y dime, ¿de qué ciudad provienen?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Ah, pues venimos del cielo- y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, estaba tan distraído observándola que no pensó en su respuesta.

-¿Del cielo?- preguntó Sakura divertida por lo loco que resultó ser el azabache- ¿acaso son ángeles? Jajajaja- dijo bromeando.

-El cielo es una forma sarcástica de decir que venimos de un lugar feo, venimos de los barrios bajos de Kioto- dijo sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica.

-Ya veo, y perdona que pregunte, pero ¿cómo consiguieron mudarse a una casa tan bonita y lujosa, si provienen de un lugar así?

-Ah, eso es porque Sai ganó varios concursos de arte y le pagaron bastante dinero por sus pinturas y decidimos vivir aquí...- dijo impresionado por lo fácil que había mentido.

-Oh ya veo es verdad que tiene mucho talento, ¿y ustedes han vivido siempre juntos?

-Sí, nuestras madres fueron muy buenas amigas y siempre estuvimos juntos y así decidimos mudarnos de ese lugar y estudiar aquí.

-Ya veo, lamento entrometerme, pero me das mucha curiosidad, es decir, todos...- dijo un poco apenada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Hola Sakura, no sabía que habías salido- dijo su primo con una sonrisa hipócrita caminando hacia la pelirrosa y el azabache.

Ella se quedó paralizada al ver a su primo aproximarse a ellos, sabía que él por dentro estaba furioso de verla con un hombre, y sabía que después de eso la iba a castigar, como el solía decirle cuando ella a su parecer cometía un error.

-Ho-hola Ryuki, él es un compañero del colegio, su nombre es Sasuke- dijo con nervios, Sasuke lo notó y se confundió, ya que antes ella había hablado de su primo con los mismos nervios que ese momento estaba demostrando.

-Es un gusto Sasuke-kun, yo soy Haruno Ryuki, el primo de Sakura-chan- dijo estrechando la mano de Sasuke, quién sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la mano y después todo su cuerpo, definitivamente él tenía algo malo.

-Igualmente...- dijo observándolo con desdén.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme Sasuke, yo sigo con mi primo, buenas noches- hizo una reverencia, como si Sasuke fuese un conocido y le dio la espalda, Ryuki la abrazó por la espalda y con una sonrisa extraña se despidió de Sasuke, dejándolo intrigado y preocupado por la chica. E iba a averiguar de qué se trataba ese escalofrío que antes sintió. Y se marchó.

-Conque estabas con un chico...- dijo Ryuki esbozando una sonrisa sádica al cerrar la puerta, Sakura aun le daba la espalda, no sabía qué decirle, porque cualquier cosa que dijese iba a darle lo mismo a su primo.

-Apuesto que estaban follando, y es que tú eres una zorra viciosa, te encanta que te den...- dijo excitándose el muy enfermo al imaginar a Sakura siendo sometida.

-No es cierto, sólo me encontré con él camino a casa, yo estaba caminando y él se ofreció a acompañarme, sólo eso- dijo mirando a Ryuki con temor, pies sabía que no iba a creerle.

-Calla, perra, ahora vas a pagar por tu error...- y la arrastró halando su cabello hasta su habitación y allí la hizo sufrir como siempre lo hacía, ella sólo volvió a desear desaparecer y no volver a pasar por aquello, y en su mente se formó la imagen de Sasuke con alas de ángel, pensó que era extraño el imaginarlo así, pero algo le decía que pronto su dolor iba a acabar.

Al día siguiente todas habían asistido al colegio, y todas lucían tristes, pero al llegar los chicos se sintieron mejor. Ese día, el profesor Asuma, había presentado a unos nuevos estudiantes.

-Hola soy Uzumaki Karin, es un placer conocerlos- dijo con demasiada amabilidad, muchos quedaron encantados por su belleza e intrigando a Naruto.

-Yo soy Akasuna Sasori, un placer conocerlos- e hizo una reverencia y se quedó observando a Matsuri, quien se sonrojó y desvió la vista avergonzada.

-Yo soy Sari, mucho gusto- dijo guiñando un ojo y observando fijamente al pelirrojo, quien ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la presentación de los nuevos.

-Mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu, mucho gusto- dijo con seriedad.

-Deidara...-dijo sonriendo y observando a la azabache de manera coqueta, ella sólo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pensando en lo atractivo que era.

-Uchiha Obito- dijo sonriendo con euforia, Sasuke e Itachi se observaron intrigados, pues tenía su mismo apellido, de verdad en la tierra había algo extraño.

- Y yo soy Hidan, esto va a ser entretenido- dijo guiñando un ojo captando la atención de Tenten.

Todos tomaron asiento y muy disimuladamente sonrieron con maldad, su venganza iba a comenzar...

**Y ¿qué tal estuvo?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un comentario con críticas o sugerencias.**

**Gracias por leer y agradezco los comentarios que han dejado, me alegra saber que tengo seguidores o seguidoras jajajaja **

**Pd: Perdón si ofendo a alguna con el vocabulario, espero no sea problema, sólo busco hacer reír jejeje oki ¡matta ne!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Saori-dono**


	4. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Asuna y Yuuki que son producto de mi imaginación.**

**The Seven angels capítulo 4**

"**Sólo aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer…"**

"**Incertidumbre"**

En el bosque en el que las chicas se encontraron por primera vez con los siete ángeles se respiraba un aire turbio y denso, y el viento no era para nada refrescante…

-Chicas tengo que decirles algo...- dijo la azabache nerviosa.

Las siete chicas estaban en el río donde siempre solían ir para despejar sus mentes, pero ese día era diferente, el día anterior Sakura, Asuna y Tenten habían faltado, Sakura ya había contado su motivo, pero Tenten y Asuna no.

-Hice algo muy malo...- dijo observando el piso con pesadez.

-Asuna-chan, habla, nos tienes preocupadas- dijo la pelirrosa mirando a sus compañeras y éstas asintieron de acuerdo.

-Pues... Yo... Maté a Suzuki...- Suzuki era su padrastro, él se había casado con su madre poco después de que su padre muriera a causa de un asesinato.

Todas abrieron la boca sorprendidas, y una brisa fría batió el cabello de todas, y una sensación helada cruzó por la espina dorsal de todas, haciendo que sus pieles se pusieran de gallina, se miraron entre sí y después a Asuna que aun permanecía en silencio.

-¿C-cómo p-pasó?- preguntó asustada Rin.

Asuna alzó la mirada y las miró con miedo, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y sus labios temblaban- Y-yo... Ayer... Cuando me preparaba para ir al instituto... Escuché a Suzuki golpear a mi mamá, estaba harta de que pasara lo mismo siempre, y bajé para intentar calmarlo; al parecer mi madre accidentalmente había dejado caer el plato de comida de Suzuki, y como siempre él se enfadó y comenzó a golpearla, en un momento lo hizo tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente- Asuna hablaba rápido con la voz temblorosa y agitada- pero seguía golpeándola, así que en un ataque de adrenalina por el enojo que sentía, le enterré un cuchillo en su espalda, él rápidamente comenzó a toser y a gritar del dolor, al parecer le había perforado un pulmón, y cuando él lo sacó, comenzó a desangrarse, y el pulmón comenzó a llenarse de sangre, haciendo que se ahogara- todas escuchaban con miedo, Asuna tenía una mirada extraña, como si de verdad hubiese disfrutado matarlo- y yo asustada me arrodillé y abracé a mamá aun sin poder creer lo que había hecho, Suzuki estaba dando sus últimos suspiros hasta que murió- Asuna miraba al vacío, en esos momentos estaba en shock, recordar lo que había hecho la había puesto en el mismo estado que tuvo el día anterior. Sus amigas aun no podían creerlo, era cierto que Asuna había dicho cosas como querer matar a los que causaban dolor, pero nunca la creyeron capaz, su padrastro siempre había agredido a su madre y a ella, nunca dijo nada porque su madre se lo había prohibido, estaba cegada por el miedo.

-Asuna...- dijo Matsuri tocando el hombro de su amiga, esta la miró y comenzó a llorar.

-Asuna-chan, ¿qué dijo tu madre?- preguntó Ino preocupada.

-Mi madre no lo sabe, cuando reaccioné de nuevo, entré en pánico y pensé en que si se enteran tendría que ir a la cárcel, así que a como pude tomé el cuerpo de Suzuki y lo llevé al sótano, ahí lo coloqué en un congelador viejo que nadie toca, limpié la sangre del suelo y cuando todo estuvo limpio recosté a mi madre en el sofá y poco después despertó. Le dije que Suzuki se había ido después de dejarla inconsciente.

-Asuna ¿qué piensas hacer cuando lo empiecen a buscar? Primero van a investigar tu casa...- dijo Rin, quien sabía mucho ese tema porque su sueño era convertirse en criminóloga.

-No lo sé... No sé qué hacer... No quiero ir a la cárcel- dijo agitada y temblando.

-Hay que pensar en algo...- dijo Sakura pensando lo peor.

Y sobre un árbol, escondidos entre las ramas, estaban los siete demonios que se hacían pasar por estudiantes escuchando el relato de la azabache y sonrieron con maldad.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una deliciosa idea- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con maldad.

-¿De qué se trata Karin?- preguntó Deidara.

-Deidara, ve a la casa de la chiquilla esa, encuentra el cuerpo del tipo y tráelo hasta la cueva...

-¿Para qué?- dijo molesto.

-Tú nada más tráelo, vamos a atormentar un poco a esa chica, y hazlo rápido antes de que ella regrese a su casa.

El rubio obedeció y usando sus poderes demoníacos se convirtió en sombra y con agilidad llegó hasta la casa de Asuna, llegó al sótano, encontró el cuerpo del padrastro de la chica y lo sacó de allí, y llegó hasta la cueva donde todos se refugiaban.

-Aquí está como pediste...- dijo el rubio lanzando el cuerpo al suelo.

-Vaya esa chica tiene agallas, matar no es algo que una persona cuerda haga tan fácilmente- dijo Hidan sentado y sonriendo.

- Muy bien, Hidan quiero que le devuelvas el alma a este maldito, pero quiero que me des control de su voluntad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, lo haré, así que todos aléjense un poco para iniciar el ritual- dijo poniéndose en pie y con una oz, perforó su pecho, y con la sangre que brotó de su herida, dibujo un pentagrama colocando el cuerpo del hombre dentro de este, y comenzó a conjurar unas palabras en otro idioma. De repente unas risas escalofriantes comenzaron a resonar en la cueva y unas sombras con formas abominables danzaron alrededor del cuerpo del viejo, y se adentraron en su pecho, y este despertó.

-Listo- dijo Hidan entregando un collar a Karin- esto te va a permitir controlarlo.

-Perfecto...- dijo sonriendo y tomando el collar, y caminó hasta donde el hombre confundido se incorporaba observando confundido su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿No se supone que había muerto?- dijo verificando su espalda buscando una posible herida.

-Suzuki-san... Usted efectivamente estuvo muerto, y su asesino no fue nada más y nada menos que su hijastra, Asuna, ella asustada escondió su cuerpo en el congelador del sótano, ella espera encontrarlo ahí. Pero yo tengo un trato para usted, si usted me jura lealtad, le voy a dar la oportunidad de que tome venganza... ¿Le parece?- dijo Karin acariciando la cara del hombre de manera seductora, él embobado por su belleza aceptó el trato y escuchó lo que la joven demonio tenía que decirle.

-Ya recibí respuesta de mi padre- dijo Neji mostrando la carta que su padre había enviado. Todos se encontraban bebiendo té como de costumbre.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó ansioso Naruto, pues iba a descubrir la verdad sobre Hinata.

-Pues dice que ciertamente Hinata y aquel hombre están relacionados conmigo y mi clan, pero aun no sabe en qué punto es así...

-Ya... O sea que si hay algo que los conecta- dijo Sai sin dejar de pintar.

-Efectivamente, y esto sólo aviva aun más mis dudas, sobre cuál es exactamente el propósito de ésta misión- dijo frunciendo el ceño Itachi, quien desde un principio había pensado que la misión era muy extraña.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, oka-chan dijo algo extraño antes de marcharnos, al parecer ella sabe algo- dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza confundido- además, están esos extraños que ingresaron al grupo, aquella pelirroja tiene mi apellido, bueno, el de mi madre.

-Y también tienen el Uchiha...- dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos.

-Ciertamente hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero nuestras órdenes directas fueron las que Hirozen-sama nos dio, así que tendremos que seguirlas sin importar qué- dijo resignado Itachi.

Todos asintieron igualmente resignados.

Por otro lado, más temprano en la tarde, Asuna se dirigía con temor a su casa, pues sabía que ahí estaba el cuerpo de su padrastro. Ingresó a la casa y casi sufre de un ataque cardiaco.

-Hola hija, bienvenida, ven y bebe té con nosotros- dijo su madre sonriendo y a su lado se encontraba su padrastro, sonriendo con gentileza.

Asuna sintió que su cuerpo se dormía, temblaba y estaba perdiendo la compostura, su mente le decía que aquello no era cierto, ella había matado a ese hombre, ella lo recordaba con claridad, ¿o todo lo había soñado? No, ella lo había matado, ella limpió toda la sangre, él había muerto. Pero ¿cómo es que estaba ahí? Comenzó a sudar frío y sus piernas le temblaban estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el cadáver le habló.

-Asuna, hija, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida- preguntó con un tono bastante extraño, ella lo miró y no entendió qué estaba pasando, ese no era el mismo maldito de siempre, al que le importaba un maldito pepino lo que a ella le sucediera.

-¿Hija?- dijo su madre preocupada.

-Ah... No, no gracias, me voy a mi habitación- y corrió hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y buscó entre su ropa y encontró el cuchillo envuelto en una toalla, y efectivamente estaba llena de sangre, no había sido un sueño. Escuchó las risas de su madre y las de él, algo estaba mal, ¿estaba acaso volviéndose loca?, tomó su teléfono y llamó a amiga Hinata.

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz tímida.

-¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó agitada la azabache.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede Asuna-chan, estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Hinata-chan, Suzuki está aquí- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo, tienes su cuerpo contigo?- preguntó asustada Hinata.

-No, no, no, él está vivo...

-...

-Hinata, estoy loca, me estoy volviendo loca...

-Cálmate, ¿estás segura de lo que pasó ayer?

-Sí, eso creo, en mis manos tengo el cuchillo con el que lo maté, y está cubierto de sangre, no puede ser de nadie más...

-Entonces ¿cómo es que...?

- No lo sé, y hay algo muy extraño, no parece él, está muy alegre, y amable, así no es él...

-Asuna-chan, no sé que decirte... No sé qué pueda ser, tal vez no murió, y tal vez haya cambiado su personalidad, no sé...- dijo afligida Hinata comenzando a sudar.

Asuna comenzó a llorar, estaba muy confundida, nada parecía real...

-Hija, ¿podemos hablar?- escuchó a Suzuki decir al otro lado de la puerta, Asuna se paralizó y colgó la llamada de repente.

-S-sí, adelante...-dijo temblando de miedo.

-Te traje un poco de té, sé que dijiste que no querías pero no te veías bien, así que preferí traerte uno que te relaje- Suzuki puso la bandeja en el suelo y se arrodilló al lado de Asuna.

-Gr-gracias...- dijo confundida, tomó la taza de té y bebió un sorbo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal está?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Asuna tragó grueso, y forzadamente sonrió.

-Delicioso...

-Qué bien que te haya gustado... Ahora, hablemos de lo que sucedió ayer...- Asuna prácticamente escupió el té y comenzó a toser, cuando se estabilizó lo observó temblando del miedo, él la observaba sonriente.

Por otro lado se encontraba una rubia, maquillando su rostro, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, tan poco natural, su rostro lucía más triste que nunca. Su hermanito estaba profundamente dormido, se acercó a su cama y le acarició la frente con una sonrisa de amargura.

-Lo siento Yuuki… Onee-chan te va a dar una vida normal…- y lo besó en la frente, tomó su bolso, a pagó la luz del cuarto y salió.

Llegó al centro de la ciudad y se fue al lugar más alejado, procurando estar en el lugar adecuado para lo que iba a hacer… Respiró hondo, colocó una mano en su cintura y esperó… Se le detuvo el corazón cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre hablándole, muy asustada dirigió la mirada del hombre que le hablaba desde la ventana de su auto, y fingió una sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa… Estás disponible ¿no?- dijo examinándola de pies a cabeza con una mirada demasiado lujuriosa, Ino arrugo la cara mentalmente, tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar.

-Claro, que sí, ¿A dónde v- -

-Ella está ocupada ya, así que piérdete…- dijo una voz serena detrás de la chica, e Ino brincó del susto, se volteó y abrió los ojos impresionada.

-¿Sai-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo avergonzándose por su vestimenta tan poco reservada.

-No hagas esto…- tomó su mano gentilmente- nunca pienses en esto como última opción…

-Eso… Eso no te concierne…- dijo bajando la mirada y frunciendo el seño.

-Vamos…- dijo halando su mano y guiándola hacia algún lugar.

-Entra…

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la rubia observando la casa.

-Esta es mi casa- le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento, ella le hizo caso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y antes de que se prolongara más Sai habló.

-Te propongo un trato…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo te ayudo a pagar el estudio de tu hermano y todo lo que necesites, si te conviertes en mi modelo…

-¿Tu modelo?- dijo extrañada.

-Así es… yo necesito de una modelo para mis pinturas, además quiero comenzar a fotografiar, tengo la oferta de una agencia de modelaje, y tú tienes todo lo que necesitan…

-Antes que nada, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaría ahí?- dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo con sospecha, Sai enrojeció y se sintió avergonzado y nervioso.

-Tuve el presentimiento…

-No te creo, pero no me importa, porque has llegado caído del cielo- dijo lanzándose en sus brazos y besando su mejilla, Sai sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que antes no había sentido, y en su rostro poco a poco se formó una sonrisa, y una de verdad.

Ino lo observó asustada y se sonrojó, Sai lo notó y se sintió confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que nunca te había visto sonreír de ese modo… pero sabes qué, me parece adorable- y lo volvió a abrazar- Sai-kun, gracias, de verdad gracias. Ahora me iré a casa mi hermano está solo, pero hay un problema, la escuela de Yuuki debe ser pagada mañana…

-Tranquila, espera un momento- se puso de pié y se fue hacia su habitación, después volvió con un sobre- Toma, esto debe ser suficiente para que pagues y tengas guardado para alguna otra cosa que desees…- la rubia lo aceptó y abrió el sobre, contó el dinero y su rostro palideció,

-S-Sai-kun… no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado… toma…

-No… por favor acéptalo… no aceptaré un no como respuesta…

-Sai… ¡Gracias!- e hizo una reverencia.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, Hinata estaba preocupada esperando en la entrada a Asuna, quien el día anterior había terminado su llamada súbitamente, sudaba frío, y de repente escuchó una voz muy conocida y rápidamente su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Buenos días!- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa seguido por los otros seis chicos que siempre estaban juntos.

-N-Naruto-kun… B-buenos días…- dijo sonrojándose de sobre manera y bajando el rostro.

-Oye Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Ah… sí…

-¿Segura que no tienes fiebre?- dijo tocando su frente con suavidad, y la chica se puso peor ante el contacto- Estás ardiendo, Hinata-chan vamos a la enfermería- dijo tomando su mano y guiándola hacia la enfermería, Hinata sentía que volaba por los aires al estar cerca de él, desde que lo vio por primera vez su corazón pareció dar un vuelco, y eso sentía cada vez que lo veía.

Y de un pronto a otro Hinata tropezó por lo rápido que iban y gritó como acto de reflejo, Naruto volteó y como vio que la chica estaba por caer puso sus manos alrededor de ella y sirvió de apoyo para que no cayera, pero Hinata se avergonzó y cerró sus ojos, así que perdió la coordinación y terminaron cayendo.

-Auch…- dijo el rubio sobando su cabeza.

-¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡Perdón!- y nerviosamente intentó ponerse en pié, tropezando con una pierna del chico, y cuando intentó agarrarla para que no cayera de nuevo instintivamente la haló de el saco del uniforme y sin querer terminó rasgándolo.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Lo siento mucho!- y observó en su espalda algo que lo dejó helado, era el tatuaje que llevaban los ángeles más importantes del cielo, la chica asustada se cubrió y asustada corrió lo más lejos que pudo del lugar, dejando a Naruto aturdido y postrado en el suelo.

-Dobe… ¿Ahora te da por dormir en el suelo?- le preguntó Sasuke observándolo con una mirada burlona.

-Sasuke… Acabo de ver algo muy extraño…

-¿De qué hablas tonto?- dijo ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pié.

-No te lo puedo decir aquí…

-De acuerdo lo hablaremos cuando estemos en la casa…

Y mientras tanto en el gimnasio del colegio se encontraba una castaña de moñitos usando todo su encanto y habilidad para pelear contra sus compañeros, ella era la campeona del instituto en cuanto a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se trataba. Todos sus contrincantes quedaban tirados en el suelo y con su ego por igual.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nadie más se atreve?- dijo con orgullo acomodando su short que se había metido un poco por su trasero.

-Anda- le dijo Itachi al ojiperla que se encontraba embelesado observando la habilidad de la castaña.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, picarón, todos podemos corroborar ante eso- dijo Gaara, con seriedad pero más que todo con burla.

-¿Nadie?- dijo de nuevo la castaña.

-De acuerdo…- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pié- ¡Yo!- la castaña se volteó para ver quién era el afortunado y se sonrojó un poco al ver de quien se trataba.

-Muy bien, comencemos…- el castaño asintió y colocó sus manos en pose de combate (como lo hace en el manga y anime realmente)

Y el combate inició, la castaña siempre era muy impulsiva así que ella hizo el primer movimiento, corrió hacia el chico y dirigió un golpe hacia su estómago, pero Neji en un movimiento más rápido pero como de costumbre gentil, golpeó su mano y la dirigió hacia el piso, la chica reaccionó rápido y apoyó una mano en el suelo e impulsó su pierna con el propósito de golpearlo en la cara, Neji se agachó rápidamente y con su brazo golpeó la mano de la chica que apoyaba en el suelo, haciendo que ésta cayera por la pérdida de equilibrio.

-Vaya… al fin un digno oponente…- dijo respirando un poco agitada y colocándose de pie de nuevo.

-He de decir lo mismo…- dijo Neji con amabilidad, la chica se sonrojo un poco, y disimulando se abalanzo hacia su persona y comenzó a dar volteretas gimnásticas y consiguió darle una patada en el hombro, Neji se vio forzado a tomar su pie y mantenerlo en el aire metafóricamente. Tenten, perdiendo el equilibrio, y preparándose para caer cerró los ojos, pero el castaño no permitió que esta cayera y la sujetó por la cintura- ¿Estás bien?

-Ah… si… gracias…- dijo sonrojándose notablemente, se puso en pie y corrió un mechón de su cara, su corazón nunca le había latido tan fuerte, y no era por su esfuerzo físico, sino por la cercanía que había tenido con el ojiperla, nunca lo había visto de tan cerca, y creyó haber visto un ángel.

-Peleas excepcionalmente… espero volver a combatir contra ti nuevamente…

-Acepto…- dijo dedicando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a los camerinos.

-Iré al salón de música…- dijo Gaara caminado y dejando a Kakashi en los lockers, este sólo asintió y dirigió la mirada hacia cierta castaña que se encontraba a dos lockers de él.

-Hola Rin…- dijo sonriendo por debajo de la máscara.

-Kakashi-kun, hola…- dijo sonriendo igualmente.

-Pude notar que te gusta leer… - dijo señalando el libro de la castaña, y esta se sonrojo y ocultó su libro en su pecho.

-S-sí, jejejeje- dijo nerviosamente, pues el libro no era precisamente de fantasía.

-Es mi favorito… "Icha-Icha Paradise" volumen 1… me trae nostalgia…- dijo mirando el cielo con un tono esperanzador.

-¿También lees este tipo de libros?- dijo con tono de igual esperanza.

-Son mis favoritos… mira…- dijo mostrando los tres libros que traía consigo.

-¡Ohhh… sugeeeee!- dijo rin tomando uno y olisqueándolo- ¡Huele a Icha-Icha!

-¡¿Tú también puedes olerlo?!

-Síiiii…

-Creí que sólo yo lo hacía, todos me miran extraño cuando lo digo…

-¡A mi igual!

Se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron con complicidad, habían encontrado su compañero perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho si me demoré en actualizar, es sólo que he tenido problemas personales y la inspiración bajo considerablemente, así que si notan el capítulo un poco aburrido o vacío espero comprendan, no quiero abandonar la historia pero definitivamente ha estado difícil, lo mismo digo para mi otro Fic, "sólo tú", gran parte está escrita pero me cuesta seguirla, pero prometo no dejarlas.**

**Poco a poco iré creando las oportunidades para que los personajes empiecen su romance, y tampoco me olvido de Karin que siempre está para molestar jajajaja, veremos que pasa…**

**Saludos a todos los lectores y agradezco de igual manera por tomarme en cuanta en sus lecturas, también para los que dejan reviews, son hermosos, espero ver más, gracias y besos.**

**Por cierto, la imagen de la historia, la hice yo jajajaja, si yo se sueno presumida pero me siento orgullosa de lo lindo que me quedó ¿Qué opinan? o estoy exagerando jujujuju no me ofende si no les gusta así que adelante opinen xD**

**Asuna-dono**

**Y que descanse en paz Neji… :')**


	5. Misterios y trivialidades

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y Asuna si son de mi propiedad y no recibo pago por ella.**

**The Seven Angels **

"**Misterios y trivialidades****"**

Hinata había corrido como si un asesino la persiguiese, y sabía que había sido una mala decisión, Naruto no podía saber lo que si tatuaje significaba, hubiese pretendido que lo que le había hecho correr así era que su ropa había sido rasgada. Y por primera vez maldijo a quien había confeccionado su uniforme de tan mala manera, o Naruto era muy fuerte o su ropa lamentable. Corrió hasta el baño de mujeres, y como estaban en medio periodo no había nadie en él, así que más tranquila se encerró en un servicio y suspiró, ahora debía arreglar su desastre. Removió su saco y su blusa y frunció el ceño recordando el rostro de Naruto, odiaba el hecho que su padre no le permitía relacionarse con nadie exceptuando a mujeres, Naruto le gustaba, y quería ser más cercana a él, pero no podía permitir enamorarse porque sería un amor prohibido a los ojos de su padre. Su celular comenzó a sonar y nerviosa lo atendió.

-¿H-hola?- dijo con timidez.

-¿Hinata, donde estás?- preguntó Rin al otro lado de la línea, y susurraba porque se encontraba en el salón.

-Rin-chan, estoy en el baño, tuve un accidente con mi ropa y estoy intentando arreglarla, no te preocupes...- dijo observando su uniforme.

-Ah ya veo... Ok si necesitas ayuda me dices...

-Gracias pero no te preocupes, es algo sencillo...

-Por dicha Anko-sensei no ha llegado, pero ya sabes que esa mujer aparece de la nada por eso mantengo la guardia alta jajajaja, suerte.

-Gracias Rin-chan, en seguida voy...

Y colgó la llamada, juntó sus manos y conjuró unas palabras en su mente, y cuando tocó su uniforme sus costuras se juntaron y el uniforme quedó arreglado, pero sintió como en su espalda algo quería salir, y sintió dolor, respiró hondo y a los pocos minutos se reincorporaron y se sintió mejor. Se colocó su uniforme y se dirigió a su salón.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Matsuri estaba muy intrigada por la ausencia de cierto pelirrojo, sus amigos estaban ahí pero él simplemente no se había presentado, y se preguntaba por qué le importa tanto aquel chico, no era que le gustara o algo, pero le llamaba la atención de sobremanera.

-Matsu-chan, ¿hoy vas a practicar?- le preguntó Sakura a la distraída castaña.

-Ah, eh sí... Muy pronto va a ser el recital y quiero estar preparada- dijo sonriendo.

-Tocar el violín suena complicado, ¿o no?- preguntó cierto pelirrojo de ojos grises, con una sonrisa.

Matsuri lo observó con timidez y su cara enrojeció, aquel chico era atractivo muy amable también, y lo extraño era que desde el día en que ingresó al salón, la había mirado especialmente a ella, y no creía que fuera por ser guapa o algo, así que le parecía extraño.

-Un poco...- dijo bajito.

-¿Puedo verlo?- dijo sonriendo.

-S-sí...- y tomó el estuche y se lo cedió.

-Wow...- dijo tocando el puente con delicadeza, como si admirara cada parte de él- es precioso... ¿Puedo escucharte algún día?

-Eh... Si claro, este invierno habrá un recital en el teatro del instituto asi que... Podrás escucharnos...- dijo sonrojándose.

-Perfecto... No puedo esperar a verte- dijo sonriendo de una manera más alegre y le entregó el violín.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

-Hola Sakura, ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó cierta pelirroja sonriendo amablemente.

-Claro Uzumaki-san- dijo Sakura sonriendo, era la primera vez que esa chica le hablaba, y no le caía mal, pero había algo en ella que la hacía sentir extraña.

-Gracias, por favor dime Karin- dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Karin-san, ¿de dónde provienes?

-Vengo de Italia, mi familia se mudó allá cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, así que nací allá- dijo con amabilidad.

-Wow, desde Italia... Debió ser difícil dejar a tus amigos y todo...

-No del todo, porque uno de mis propósitos al venir aquí es encontrar el verdadero amor, ya sabes... Jijiji- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No creí que las personas hicieran eso aun, pero me parece excelente, ¿y ya has encontrado un posible candidato?

-Pues esa era una de las razones por las cuales quería conversar contigo, jejeje, qué pena, pero ¿sabes si Sasuke-san tiene novia?

Y Sakura sintió algo extraño en su pecho cuando escuchó a Karin nombrarlo, y pensó en que era un poco extraño, ya que ella no era tan cercana a él, pero desde que lo conoció sintió algo extraño por él, y después de lo lindo que se había comportado con ella había nacido un sentimiento más fuerte. Un poco incómoda decidió decirle la verdad.

-No, está soltero, o al menos es lo que se- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Oh qué bien, espero tener oportunidad, y es que como verás él es tan guapo que parece inalcanzable, espero que mis encantos sean suficientes jajajaja- le guiñó el ojo y sonrió de manera pícara.

-Si... Jejeje, esfuérzate...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Mientras tanto Rin y Kakashi la pasaban de lo lindo, los dos parecían haber encontrado el paraíso al conocerse, quien iba a decir que compartían el mismo gusto por la literatura erótica. Los dos estaban tan concentrados hablando que no notaron cuando cierto azabache se acercó a ellos y escuchó su plática.

-Es una gran lástima que Jiraiya-sama haya muerto... Y dejar sólo tres volúmenes de Icha Icha como legado- dijo Rin con tristeza.

-Es cierto... Una gran lástima, ¿pero sabes? Gracias a él encontré mi hobbie, voy a empezar a escribir historias como estas...- dijo con aires de grandeza y superación.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo tomando sus manos repentinamente, y Kakashi sintió algo raro, se sonrojó y Rin avergonzada despegó sus manos rápido.

-Eh, sí claro que sí, sería un honor- dijo sonriendo por debajo de la máscara.

-Oh gracias jejeje.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Es el segundo volumen de Icha Icha?- dijo Obito Uchiha sacándolos de su atmósfera.

-Sí, ¿también te gusta?- preguntó Rin curiosa.

-¡Claro! Es lo más genial que existe, ¿puedo unirme?

-Adelante, entre más seamos más divertido es, ¿no Kakashi-kun?- Kakashi la observó un tanto incómodo, él prefería que fueran sólo ellos, pero negarse podría ser extraño para ella.

-Claro, será divertido- dijo con serenidad, el chico asintió alegre y arrastró una silla y empezó a conversar.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Naruto se encontraba hablando con Sasuke acerca de Hinata, podría haber sido simple casualidad, pero su reacción había confirmado que se trataba de algo extraño.

-Según la simbología que Itachi nos proporcionó, ese es un clan de ángeles que han sido uno de los primeros, como el Hyüga de Neji o el Uchiha nuestro- dijo Sasuke haciendo una pausa mientras le mostraba un dibujo a Naruto.

-Mmm, si es así, ¿no crees que el chico Uchiha de allá es también extraño?- dijo Naruto señalando a Obito, que conversaba con Kakashi y Rin.

-Pues sí, es muy extraño... Aunque se ve bastante normal... Y la Uzumaki también es extraña, tiene el color de su cabello como el de tu madre, y según ella, su clan es en su mayoría pelirrojo.

-Si... Será mejor que le pregunte a ella, tal vez sepa algo...- en ese momento Hinata entró al salón, y cuando observó a Naruto quien la observaba también, se sonrojó y evadió su mirada.

-Sí, será lo mejor...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

-Oye Itachi-san, ¿tu entiendes este problema?- preguntó Asuna señalando el ejercicio de Física a Itachi.

-Veamos...- dijo analizando y comenzó resolverlo a una velocidad que dejó impresionada a Asuna- Listo...

-Wow, Itachi-san es muy inteligente...- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias... Pero mira, es fácil, sólo debes tratarlo como si fuera un circuito, todo está conectado...

-Aun si lo dices así...- dijo con una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza- Nunca he sido buena con los números, prefiero lo textual, y las ciencias que no lleven números jajaja... Ah y también prefiero dibujar- dijo mostrando un dibujo que había hecho de él cuando estaba distraído leyendo un libro.

-Dibujas muy bien... Sabes captar la expresión de la persona de una manera exquisita- dijo un poco sonrojado al ver que lo había estado observando.

-Gracias...- dijo sonrojándose- Es sólo que tu mirada me intriga y quiero comprenderla- Itachi abrió los ojos impresionado, ella vio a través de él, nadie nunca había le prestado atención de esa manera, ella lo notó y se sintió tonta, seguro Itachi pensaba que era una acosadora o algo parecido- Ehhh, no me mal entiendas, yo observo a todos, es una forma de acercarme y de comprender a los demás- dijo negando efusivamente con las manos, Itachi sonrió y pretendió que de eso se trataba.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

-De verdad que me has impresionado Neji... Hasta ahora nadie en todo el instituto había podido contra mi- dijo Tenten sonriendo alegremente.

-Es sólo que desde que tengo memoria, me han entrenado, así que tengo mucha práctica... Pero tú eres muy buena, eres impredecible y tus movimientos son muy ligeros, eso es muy bueno...- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias, pero tendré que entrenar aun más para la revancha y patearte el trasero jajajaja- dijo apretando el puño.

-Si quieres podemos entrenar juntos...- Neji sabía que debía encontrar una manera para acercarse a ella, después de todo era su misión el saber qué la hacía ser infeliz.

-¿De verdad? No quiero ser una carga...- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Para nada... Será todo un honor...

-Gracias Neji...- dijo sonriendo, y Neji sintió algo extraño en su pecho.

-Podemos empezar mañana si lo deseas...

-Está bien, ¡genial!- y así quedaron en entrenar juntos.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Al salir del instituto, Ino no podía estar más feliz, Sai le había salvado la vida, nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable y con una persona desconocida... Se dirigía a la escuela de su hermano, a recogerlo, después se iba a casa de Sai a servirle de modelo, su corazón empezó a palpitar con rapidez, ser modelo, y para Sai era un poco vergonzoso, pero él lo hacía por ayudarla, así que solo un tonto se negaría ante tal ayuda.

-Oye, ¿te acompaño?- dijo Sai tocando su hombro para no asustarla.

-¡Sai! Hola, si no es mucha molestia...- dijo aceptando la compañía del chico.

-Para nada... Es un placer Ino-hermosa...- Itachi le había dado un libro con consejos para llevarse mejor con las personas, y en alguna parte decía el poner algún sustantivo que hablara un poco de la persona al final de su nombre, y como Ino le parecía hermosa, no encontró otra forma más para decir lo que ella significaba.

-Sai... Me dijiste hermosa...- dijo Ino sonrojada.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Te he ofendido?- dijo preocupado.

-No, para nada... Me hace sentir feliz el que tú me llames así...

-Es todo lo que veo, una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera...

Ino se detuvo abruptamente y sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, nunca en toda su vida, había sido tratada tan bien, desde que vivió en el orfanato solo recibía insultos y desprecios, sus amigas la amaban pero ella necesitaba un tipo diferente de confort, y Sai se lo brindaba sin conocerla bien. El haberlo conocido le había cambiado la vida...

-Sai... ¡Gracias!- la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos e instintivamente lo besó, Sai en un principio no supo qué hacer, lo primero que pudo hacer fue abrazarla, como ella lo hacía con él, y lo segundo imitar lo que ella hacía con su boca, y sintió como unas ganas enormes de alzar el vuelo y recorrer los cielos con ella a su lado, una corriente extraña circulaba por su cuerpo, se sintió enormemente feliz. Ino se separó poco a poco y le acarició la mejilla, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió- Sai me gustas...

-Ino... No entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres, pero yo me siento enormemente feliz porque tú lo estás, así que por favor permíteme estar a tu lado para procurar que nunca acabe...

-Sai... Gracias...- Ino no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, definitivamente Sai era especial, era inocente en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba, pero con lo dicho quiso creer que Sai también gustaba de ella, así que para ella fue suficiente. Y así continuaron caminando hasta encontrar el colegio de su hermanito y de ahí partieron hasta la casa de los ángeles.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Matsuri se dirigía al salón de música, su motivo era ensayar, y sólo a la hora de salida le era posible, así había más silencio. Cuando estaba por llegar, un sonido le llamó la atención, provenía del salón de música y cuando llegó descubrió que se trataba de Gaara, y tenía un cello entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo para ella misma, se sonrojó al ver que el pelirrojo la volteó a ver, y es que ella naturalmente no sabía que él tenía un oído agudo y que la había escuchado claramente. Estaba por irse cuando el pelirrojo con voz demandante la llamó.

-¡Oye, ven acá!

-H-Hai- dijo nerviosa entrando como flash al salón.

-¿A qué vienes?- dijo prácticamente lanzando una silla para que la chica tomara asiento, Matsuri como un perrito asustado tomó asiento.

-V-venía a-a ensayar...- dijo mostrando el estuche con el violín.

¿Sabes tocar?- dijo Gaara ligeramente impresionado por el hecho que compartieran el gusto por los instrumentos de cuerda frotada.

-S-sí más o menos...- dijo de manera modesta.

-Muéstrame...- dijo intentando no sonar tan demandante.

-¿Eh?- dijo nerviosa, el tocar en frente de él le daba mucha pena.

-Que toques algo...- dijo un poco efusivo.

La chica tragó grueso, temblando sacó su violín y lo colocó debajo de su barbilla y sobre su clavícula, tomó el arco, y respiró hondo. Imaginó que se encontraba sola, porque sólo así tocaría en presencia del pelirrojo. Y comenzó a frotar las cuerdas en una armoniosa melodía de Taku Iwasaki, Quite life, sus dedos se movían con delicadeza y agilidad, y su rostro tenía una expresión tranquila tal y como la melodía significaba, tranquila y pacífica, con forme avanzaba Gaara sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo, Matsuri sabía tocar, tenía el talento y su rostro mostraba como disfrutaba al hacerlo, extasiado por su expresión, Gaara cogió su arco y acompañó la melodía de la chica con su cello, ella un poco asustada abrió los ojos y descubrió a Gaara acompañándola, al principio se sintió nerviosa, pero luego de ver el rostro de Gaara al tocar, se sintió tranquila y continuó tocando.

Para ellos esto fue como una forma de comunicarse, sus instrumentos estaban en perfecta sincronía, y cuando hubo terminado la melodía los dos se miraron, y Matsuri no puedo evitar sonreír con alegría, ese fue el momento más alegre de su vida como música. Gaara por otro lado, estaba embelesado con la sonrisa de Matsuri, no sabía que una simple humana tuviera tal espíritu, y es que en el cielo cuando tocaba nunca había conocido a alguien cuya expresión se asemejara a la suya, se sintió comprendido, y eso lo hizo sentir bien, y espontáneamente le dijo.

-Serás mi compañera de hoy en adelante...

-¿Q-qué?- dijo confundida Matsuri.

-Vendrás a mi casa y serás mi compañera, ¿qué no entiendes?- dijo guardando su cello en el estuche.

-¿Ir a tu casa? ¿Ser tu compañera?- dijo temblando, la idea le parecía perfecta, cualquier cosa que la alejara de su maldito novio era perfecta, pero el hecho de decirle a su novio que iba a casa de un compañero a ensayar era suficiente para desilusionarse.

-¿Qué?, ¿no aceptas?- dijo un poco fastidiado por lo que estaba demorando en responder.

-Yo...- por su mente cruzaron muchas ideas, su novio sabía que ella ensayaba tres horas después de clases, y no la molestaba porque en esas tres horas él aprovechaba y se revolcaba con una que otra mujer, así que pensó en que él no tenía por qué enterarse y el ensayar con Gaara le había fascinado asi que sin más respondió- Acepto...

-Bien, mañana después de clases vamos a mi casa... No me vayas a dejar guindando- dijo bruscamente, cogió su estuche y de un portazo dejó a Matsuri sola en el salón, Matsuri rió bajito, pues le parecía gracioso que un hombre tan violento como Gaara tocara un instrumento tan gentil... Ya no le temía a Gaara... Y continuó practicando... y mientras una castaña observaba con una sonrisa la escena, ahora podía actuar, pero primero debía seguir a la castaña del violín y descubrir más acerca de ella.

-Fufufufufufu… caerás Matsuri… caerás…- dijo lamiendo su dedo con una expresión maquiavélica.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

-Muy bien, ¿ya empezaron con su misión?- preguntó una pelirroja limando sus uñas.

-Yo voy bien infiltrándome en el grupito de Rin y Kakashi- dijo sonriendo Obito.

-Y yo creo que voy a lograrlo con la castaña tonta, después de todo quién no cae ante mí- dijo orgulloso Sasori.

-Aun no hago mi jugada, pero lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad…- dijo Deidara.

-Lo mismo digo…- dijo Hidan.

-Karin-sama yo me disculpo, pero lo que he estado haciendo es investigar a la castañita Matsuri, y a el super bombón Gaara, así que en canto tenga algo grande actuaré sin dudas jajajaja- dijo Sari sonriendo con maldad.

-Y yo me encargaré de hacer sufrir a Uzumaki Naruto, jajajaja así que tranquila princesa ya verás…- dijo Kabuto sacando su lengua y lamiendo de manera asquerosa sus labios.

-Eso espero idiotas, no voy a aceptar fallas así que ¡muévanse!- dijo poniendo a todos un poco nerviosos.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,°o°-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

**Bueno y aquí otro capítulo, ya vemos que todo empieza a tornarse complicado y bueno al mismo tiempo, tengo muchas ideas pero no se cual tomar, pero bueno espero no arruinar nada jajajaja, gracias por su apoyo, y me disculpo por no actualizar "Solo tú", es sólo que no me llega la inspiración ): bueno no la voy a abandonar tampoco, así que por favor sean pacientes, y respecto a "En tu piel" creo que voy un poco bien jajajaja después de todo si de perv se trata sobra la inspiración.**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero ver más °v° jijijiji me encanta leerlos jujujuju**

**¡Saludos!**

**Asuna-dono**

**Pd: El juego de Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm está buenísimo, lo recomiendo fufufufufu…**


	6. ¿Un ángel como yo?

Paste your document hThe seven angels capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto©  
"¿Un ángel como yo?"  
-Muévete un poco a la derecha por favor- dijo un poco nervioso Sai al ver a Ino con traje de diosa griega, y vaya que le sentaba a la perfección el rol.  
-¿Así?- se movió- Si estoy mal por favor corrígeme- dijo acomodando su largo cabello detrás de su oreja.  
-Onee-chan, Sai-oniichan está rojo, se enfermó...- dijo el rubio hermano menor de Ino inocentemente observando al ruborizado azabache, la rubia rió por lo bajo e intentó no poner incómodo al pintor. Se encontraban en el estudio de arte del ángel artista, como habían acordado hacer, Sai la ayudaba y ella sería su modelo.  
-Lo siento Sai-kun, prometo que la próxima vez dejaré a Yuuki en casa de algún amigo...- dijo sonriendo modestamente.  
-No te preocupes, su presencia no me molesta en lo más mínimo- dijo después de hacer un enorme esfuerzo por dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era su modelo, era extraño que presentara ese tipo de emociones desconocidas, jamás había experimentado náuseas y emoción al ver a una persona, siempre fue muy callado, y sólo hablaba para molestar o para decir algo importante, así era él, sin mencionar que conocía muy poco acerca de los sentimientos.  
-Gracias Sai-kun, de verdad no sé cómo pagarte por todo lo que haces por mí y mi hermano, eres un ángel- dijo sonriendo con mucha felicidad, como nunca antes había sonreído.  
-Saber que eres feliz es suficiente... Por favor retoma tu posición- dijo con amabilidad, la chica al escuchar tan sinceras palabras, tuvo un poco de dificultad para estabilizarse, pero lo hizo y ahí estaba, pozando para su querido Sai...  
Asuna se dirigía nerviosamente a su casa, el fingir que nada pasaba había sido su mejor manera de sobrellevar el hecho de que su padrastro había resucitado, y aún no se le ocurría una explicación a ese suceso, él le había confirmado que en efecto había muerto, pero que alguien, y no le iba a decir quién, lo había regresado a la vida. Y la amenazó con matar a su madre si decía alguna palabra, y le ordenó hacer todo lo que él le ordenara. Suspiró pesadamente y sintió la brisa fresca chocar contra su rostro, su cabello negro con destellos azules se agitó con armonía, y cerró sus ojos dejando que todo su estrés y preocupación volaran con el viento. Deseaba que todo su sufrimento acabara, miró al cielo naranja por el atardecer y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, deseaba que si había un ser superior, la ayudara, le quitara todo ese dolor y miedo.  
-Kami... Si estás ahí, dame una mano por favor... Quiero ser fuerte y poder salir de esto...- dijo dejando caer una de sus lágrimas, escuchó el sonido de un zapato detrás de ella y volteó inmediatamente.  
-Hola... Es un hermoso atardecer ¿no es así?- dijo cierto azabache con serenidad observando a la chica levemente ruborizada por el hecho de que tal vez él había escuchado su plegaria.  
-Si... Es hermoso- miró el ocaso y luego a él- ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi-san?  
-Me dirijo a mi casa , tomé una ruta distinta para apreciar mejor el atardecer, nunca había visto uno...  
-¿Nunca viste un atardecer antes?- preguntó intrigada la chica, haciendo que el azabache se diera cuenta de su pequeño error.  
-Ah, si, si, pero nunca antes uno tan hermoso como este, este es diferente...- dijo levemente nervioso.  
-Ya veo... Tienes razón, es hermoso...- su mirada mostró melancolía, Itachi se sintió extraño, se suponía que él debía hacerla feliz, pero hasta ahora lo único que había hecho por ella, había sido un ejercicio de física.  
-La fuerza reside en tus ganas de querer cambiar tu vida, él sólo te dará el empujón...- dijo mirando filosóficamente el final del ocaso, Asuna observó avergonazada al ocaso también, Itachi si la había escuchado, y sus palabras le molestaron un poco, él no tenía un zombie detrás suyo, quiso decirle sarcásticamente que eso no la alentaba pero tampoco quería ser tan odiosa con alguien tan amable como él.  
-Desearía que en lugar de darme un empujón me enviara un ángel y este me llevara lejos de aquí, lejos de la maldita vida en la que me encuentro, lejos de lo que cada día me muestra, que no hay felicidad más para mí que solo cuando duermo y sueño con otra vida, una en la que regreso a mi casa y mi madre y yo vivimos tranquilas... No se por qué te digo todo esto, tú debes tener tus propios problemas... Lo siento no quise mortificarte...- dijo dándole la espalda levemente, lista para marcharse.  
-¿Crees que sería más satisfactorio vivir en un sueño, antes que esforzarte por hacerlo realidad? Desconozco tus problemas, pero estoy seguro que tu vida va a cambiar pero debes dejar de quejarte... Solo así podrás dar el paso definitivo para el cambio que deseas...  
-Tú qué sabes...- estaba molesta, su voz estaba quebrada, deseaba decirle todo, que había matado a su padrastro, y que éste había sido revivido por algún nicromante, y que iba a hacer de su vida un infierno...- Lo dijiste, desconoces en qué estoy metida... No sabes... No sabes lo que dices...- su voz se iba quebrando cada vez más, restregó sus ojos con su muñeca y retomó su camino, y sintió como su mano era sujetada con mucha amabilidad, volteó a ver al que la sujetaba y sintió su corazón latir más rápido, por un momento olvidó lo mal que se sentía.  
-Lo siento... Se supone que mis palabras deben reconfortarte, pero sólo hago que suceda lo contrario, tienes razón no se lo que estas pasando, debería conocerte mejor e intentar comprender lo que te pasa... Si en algo puedo ayudarte por favor dímelo...- y sonrió con sinceridad, Asuna lo observó con detenimiento y le devolvió la sonrisa, y observó el agarre en su mano- Lo siento, ¿te molesta?- soltó el agarre.  
-No... No te preocupes... De hecho... Me haces sentir cómoda, algo en ti me reconforta, y lamento haber sido tan brusca al hablarte, es sólo que estoy frustrada... Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, y quiero decirte que hay algo que puedes hacer, pero tranquilo, si no puedes yo lo entiendo, más bien, estaría abusando de tu amabilidad...- Itachi se sintió aliviado, Asuna lo había dejado ayudarle, así tal vez poco a poco iba a estar más cerca de la verdad acerca de su infelicidad, sonrió como diciendo que iba a aceptar lo que le pidiera y ella prosiguió- No puedo decirte por qué, pero necesito que te conviertas en mi tutor, y vayas a mi casa todos los días, yo te pagaré no te preocupes...  
-Trato...- dijo sonriendo (como lo hizo antes de morir con Sasuke) Asuna sintió su corazón latir más rápido, Itachi había aceptado sin chistar, eso era extraño, pero le pareció de lo más tierno, Itachi era tan amable que deseaba abrazarlo, pero sería muy raro.  
-¡Muchas gracias! Eres de lo mejor- dijo sonriendo con alegría, el hecho de que Itachi fuese todos los días a su casa, le permitía tener más tiempo libre del zombie de su padrastro, y de que algo malo sucediera con su madre.  
-Pero hay una condición... No voy a aceptar dinero...  
-No seas modesto, tampoco vas a ir a la casa y gastar tu tiempo en mi sin un pago, sería abusar...  
-No si lo hago voluntariamente... No te preocupes por el dinero, si me invitas a tomar té sería muy feliz.  
-¿Itachi-san, por qué haces esto por mi? No tenemos ni un mes de conocernos...- dijo sin sonar malagradecida, pero le parecía extraño que alguien "desconocido" le ayudara tanto y sin pedir algo real a cambio, no té.  
-Escúchame bien- suspiró- lo hago porque siento que tienes razones muy fuertes, y no necesito saberlas, no te voy a obligar a decirme, además eres mi amiga, ¿no?  
-Pues si, pero...  
-Sólo no digas nada, es más, hagamos de cuenta que soy un simple compañero de estudio y me invitas a tomar té- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad, Asuna no podía negarse, además la iba a ayudar a estudiar, y si sacaba buenas calificaciones podría entrar a una buena universidad y largarse de ahí.  
-Gracias Itachi-san, te haré un té delicioso, ¿empezamos mañana?  
-Muy bien...- y se despidieron, los dos se encontraban felices, habían encontrado una forma para relajarse y cumplir con su misión, al menos esta última para Itachi.  
Tenten caminaba rumbo a su casa leyendo un libro de karate, estaba muy concentrada que no notó que la seguían, un peli plateado iba tranquilamente detrás de ella, usó sus poderes demoníacos e hizo que Tenten tropezara con una roca que salió de la nada, justo cuando la chica iba a caer, apareció él y la atrapó, ella consternada lo observó con sorpresa y después se sonrojó.  
-Por poco- sonrió- ¿Estás bien?- dijo el chico con aires de galán y ayudándola a reincorporarse.  
-Gracias, creo que leer mientras camino no es muy recomendable jejeje, o más bien es poco inteligente- sonrió tímidamente- Menos mal que estabas aquí, gracias de nuevo... Mi nombre es Tenten-dijo tendiendo su mano como saludo.  
-Hidan es un gusto...- dijo estrechando su mano -Yo suelo hacerlo, es inevitable cuando encuentras tu pasión en algo. Vi como peleaste con el chico Hyüga en la clase de educación física, eres muy buena...  
-Oh de veras... Qué pena, me pateó el trasero... Jajaja, pero eso es bueno, me dio emoción saber que hay alguien con fuerza en esta escuela...  
-Fue un golpe de suerte, estoy seguro... Además casi siempre se considera a la mujer como débil, yo no claro, pero ver a una chica lanzarse a una batalla con un hombre es genial, si sabes a qué me refiero jajajaja- se ruborizó, ella notó su alago y se ruborizó también- Estuvieron muy parejos.  
-¿Tú crees? La verdad no di mi cien por ciento jajajaja, pensarás que soy presumida- rascó su cabeza y sonrió pícaramente.  
-Estoy seguro que te contuviste para no lastimar su orgullo masculino jajajaja se nota que eres muy fuerte, tu mirada lo demuestra...  
-Más o menos, pero me falta aprender, y ¿cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó curiosa.  
-Verás... Hay personas que temen mostrar tenacidad, por temor a no ser aceptados, o más bien porque no saben cuánto potencial tienen, pero si prestas atención a sus ojos, puedes notar esa chispa que tanto refleja lo inteligente y habilidosas que son, como tú, que no saben lo valiosas que son- miró sus ojos, y la chica se sintió emocionada, él había visto a través de sí y había dicho exactamente cómo se sentía.  
-Guau... Sabes, tienes razón, nunca me muestro como realmente soy porque desde que era pequeña me discriminaban o se burlaban de mi por ser lo que para ellos era masculina, y por eso me cohibí a dar todo mi potencial y verme "más señorita". Pero ahora que lo dices, no les debo nada ellos no me alimentan jajaja, eres amable ¿sabes?  
-Extrañamente tu sacas ese lado en mi- dijo fingiendo nerviosismo.  
-Jajaja, no creo, te ves amable aun sin que yo te hable- la castaña sonrió con amabilidad y él sonrió también.  
-Bueno, siento tener que irme, pero debo ir a leerle a los niños en la biblioteca, nos vemos mañana- se despidió con la mano y dejó a Tenten encantada tal vez, ese chico era muy amable, sonrió para si misma y siguió caminando.  
Sasuke pasó al supermercado a comprar unos cuantos aperitivos, estaba muy concentrado pensando cuál aderezo comprar, los miraba alternándolos y no se decidía.  
-El ranch es sin duda más rico- Sasuke se volteó y sin ninguna expresión se dio cuenta que se trataba de su compañera Uzumaki, y puso el aderezo ranch en la canasta- Hola, soy Karin, tu compañera, lamento haberme entrometido, es sólo que parecías indeciso- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.  
-Ah si... Gracias...- y sin más se volteó y se dirigió a las cajas, dejando a Karin enfadada, ese chico desde siempre la sacaba de quisio, y lo peor de todo, aunque ahora fuera favorable, es que él no se acordaba de ella, bueno había cambiado de forma, ¿pero no era normal que al menos sintiera su escencia? Ahora no debía pensar en ello, debía seguir con el plan, así que se acercó a él de nuevo.  
-Sasuke-san, ¿quieres ir a una fiesta este sábado en mi casa? Puedes invitar a tus amigos...- normalmente Sasuke hubiera rechazado la propuesta, pero desde que esa era sospechosa, iba a ser buena idea asistir e investigarla.  
-Mmm supongo que está bien, les diré, ¿a qué hora es?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que entregaba las cosas al cajero.  
-Genial... Como a las ocho, los espero- Karin estaba satisfecha, así iba a ser más fácil, sonrió para sí y siguió con sus compras.  
Gaara afinaba su cello, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en su practica de mañana con Matsuri, su interpretación lo había dejado asombrado, ella tenía espíritu, no era la chiquilla tímida de siempre cuando la vio tocar.  
-Oye Gaara, ya está la cena- entró diciendo Neji, Gaara como siempre salió cuando le dio la gana y llegó al comedor, todos conversaban y hacían un recuento de todo lo sucedido con las chicas.  
-Bueno con Tenten ya tengo planeado entrenar, así puedo volverme más cercano a ella y averiguar qué le afecta...- dijo saboreando un onigiri hecho por Itachi naturalmente.  
-Rin y yo vamos muy bien, me asombró saber que le gusta Icha- Icha, el problema es que ahora Obito o como sea se esta entrometiendo... Y con él cerca va a ser difícil acercarme más a ella...- dijo mordiendo un trozo de carne.  
-Matsuri y yo vamos a practicar violín y cello...- todos lo observaron asombrados, hasta ahora él nunca había aceptado hacer dueto con nadie, era extraño que Gaara lo hiciera, pero prefirieron no preguntarle mucho porque sabían que se enfadaría.  
-Muy bien, todos vamos bien, yo seré tutor de Asuna, así que después de clases me iré a casa de ella, ella me lo propuso, así que aprovecharé...  
-Pues no todos... Hinata ni ha dejado que me acerque, y ahora mucho menos, vi un extraño tatuaje en su espalda, estoy seguro que son runas antiguas de un clan de ángeles... ¿Por qué ella tiene algo como eso?- dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza preocupado.  
-Tienes razón es extraño... Sai podría leer tus recuerdos y pintar con exactitud el tatuaje y así podríamos estudiarlo mejor- sugirió Neji, y Sai asintió al escucharlo.  
-Después de la cena con mucho gusto...- dijo con tranquilidad.  
-Karin nos invitó a una fiesta el sábado, pensé que sería buena idea ir, porque así podemos averiguar sobre ella y los otros que llegaron, todos son raros, y se me ocurre que podemos invitar a las chicas, todo pinta una gran oportunidad- dijo Sasuke bebiendo té con tranquilidad.  
-Pues no le veo lo malo... Le preguntaré a Asuna...- dijo Itachi terminando de comer.  
-Yo igual- dijo Kakashi levantándose y llevando su plato al lava platos.  
-Yo no voy... No me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente...- dijo mal humorado Gaara masticando bruscamente un pedazo de carne.  
-Gaara es necesario que vayas... Haz el esfuerzo...  
-Si voy puede que termine matando a alguien...  
-Yo me encargaré de que no pase así que tranquilo e invita a la tímida...- dijo en tono paternal Itachi, siempre lograba persuadir a sus amigos, por eso era el líder de la misión.  
-No prometo nada... Me voy a practicar, no quiero que me molesten...  
-Naruto, vamos al estudio, todos deberíamos ir, así cada uno puede aportar todo conocimiento que tengan del tatuaje- dijo Sai llamando la atención de todos.  
-Mierda...- dijo Gaara al verse interrumpido por lo que le parecía tan molesto.  
Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al estudio, Sai colocó sus manos en las sienes de Naruto y observó el tatuaje que en la espalda de la ojiperla se encontraba, y tomó un pincel y comenzó a trazar en una hoja todo lo que había visto.  
-¡Ese, ese es!- dijo entuciasmado Naruto dando gritos.  
-Mmm qué extraño... Creo que vi este símbolo en un templo en el norte de los campos elíseos...- dijo Kakashi observando con detenimiento.  
-Y en mi clan hay unos manuscritos con varios símbolos parecidos a ese, pero son prohibidos...- dijo Neji tomando su mentón.  
-Yo nunca lo he visto...- dijo Gaara saliendo del estudio.  
-Es cierto que lo he visto, pero no se qué significa, tendría que ir al cielo a buscar entre mis libros...- dijo Itachi consternado.  
-Mmm ¿crees que ir sería buena idea? ¿No sería mejor que alguien de allá nos los entregue? Por ejemplo Shikamaru, él puede venir sin ningún problema...- dijo Naruto esperando la opinión de Itachi.  
-No creo que ese vago quiera venir, está de seguro durmiendo en estos momentos- dijo torciendo los ojos Sasuke.  
-Nada perdemos con preguntarle- dijo Neji.  
-Bueno yo me encargo, además quiero pedirle algo al padre de Neji, con eso voy a comprobar algo- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos.  
-¿Qué cosa dobe?- dijo Sasuke con curiosidad.  
-Mejor esperen hasta que lo compruebe, tengo mis sospechas pero prefiero reservármelo hasta que esté seguro- y salió de la sala no sin antes tomar el dibujo de Sai, debía enviarlo al cielo para que lo investigaran.  
Hinata estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en Naruto, y en su reacción al ver su tatuaje, podía ser nada más que se asustó, porque después de todo su imagen no era como de alguien que tuviera tatuajes, y lo otro podía ser que había reconocido el símbolo, pero cómo podía conocerlo si era algo que solo los seres divinos podían conocer. Suspiró frustrada y se cubrió la cara con una almohada, ¿cómo sería su vida si nunca hubiese salido de aquel lugar? Ya casi no lo recordaba, pero se sentía sola al pensar en ello. Escuchó la puerta de su cuarto sonar y se levantó a atender a quien llamaba.  
-Hija, la cena está lista, ¿estás bien?- dijo su padre preocupado porque su hija últimamente se comportaba extraño.  
-Si padre, lo siento es sólo que me preocupan los exámenes, estamos a tres semanas de que empiecen- no le gustaba mentir, pero era necesario, si su padre se enteraba de su contacto con Naruto podía ser fatal, él la sobreprotegía de tal manera que nunca permitió que un hombre se le acercara.  
-¡Odio que me mientas y lo sabes!- dijo dándole una bofetada, la chica se quedó paralizada, no sabía por qué le había pegado esta vez.  
-N-no t-te est-toy mintiend-do- Hinata acostumbraba a tartamudear cuando estaba nerviosa, y su padre la hacía sentir así la mayoría del tiempo, pero no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando porque su padre le volvió a pegar.  
-¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de mentirme otra vez! Tengo fuentes en el instituto, y me han dicho que te han visto hablar mucho con un muchachito rubio, ¡te he dicho incansablemente que no hables con hombres!- Hinata nada más sintió como su padre la golpeaba con la mano una y otra vez en su cara, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y con varios vasos capilares rotos. Nunca se defendía, su corazón sólo guardaba dolor, mucho dolor, pero ella ya estaba al borde de volverse loca, ya no aguantaba que su padre la tratara así, así que tomó valor y detuvo su paliza.  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy cansada de que me pegues sin razón! ¿Por qué me tratas así?- el padre de Hinata estaba asombrado, su hija nunca le había gritado, de seguro era porque los humanos le habían corrompido el alma, después de todo así eran, arrogantes, egoístas y llenos de maldad.  
-Ya veo, así que mi hija fue influenciada por sus amigas, pero sabes qué, aun estoy a tiempo de salvarte, escúchame bien, porque lo que voy a decir va a ser mi última palabra- Hinata lo observó en silencio con el ceño fruncido- Te prohibo terminantemente que le vuelvas a hablar a tus "amiguitas", y menos a ese estúpido humano, ¿lo entiendes? Porque si me desobedeces me voy a encargar que tus amigos lo pasen muy mal, y sabes que tengo el poder de hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Si tanto quieres evitar que me involucre con ellos, ¿por qué no volvemos al cielo? ¿Te da miedo que te maten por lo que hiciste?- Hinata lloraba y sentía mucho enojo, pero sabía que su padre era un hombre de palabra e iba a cumplir lo que decía.  
-¡Cállate! Todo esto lo hago por tu bien, así que no quiero que desobedezcas mis órdenes. Y en especial, no quiero que vuelvas a nombrar el cielo nunca más, ese lugar esta muerto para mi, para nosotros...- y se marchó dejando a Hinata llorando con rabia, ya no soportaba más vivir escondida, y para empeorar todo ahora ya ni con sus amigas podía volver a hablar.  
Y en silencio salió por la ventana de su cuarto, quería caminar un poco para despejarse y refrescar su mente, pensó en ir al parque y ahi fue donde marcó su rumbo. Y en el camino vio una persona bastante familiar, y con forme se iba acercando lo confirmó.  
-¿Hinata-chan?- dijo el rubio asombrado por ver a Hinata en la calle y a esas horas de la noche, la miró de piés a cabeza y notó una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.  
-Naruto-kun... B-buenas noches...- dijo con nerviosismo, y observó a su alrededor para estar segura que nadie la observaba.  
-Buenas noches, ¿por qué andas tan sola en un lugar como este?- dijo curioso.  
-E-es que estaba aburrida, y quise salir a tomar aire... ¿Y tu Naruto-kun?- dijo tímidamente.  
-Ah yo estaba tomando aire también, ¿vamos al parque?  
-Amm...- lo dudó, si su padre se enteraba de eso, le iba a hacer daño a Naruto, pero de verdad quería ir, así que se arriesgó y asintió, Naruto sonrió de una manera que la dejaba encantada siempre, tan auténtica y generosa.  
-Oye, quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez, no fue mi intención incomodarte...- Hinata se sintió avergonzada al recordar aquella incómoda escena, pero también se sintió mal porque Naruto se sentía mal por algo que no era su culpa.  
-N-Naruto-kun, no tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tu culpa...-Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata y se le ocurrió que tal vez ella podría confirmar su teoría, así que disimuladamente sin mostrar mucho interés le preguntó...  
-Oye Hinata-chan, se que no debí fijarme en tu tatuaje- Hinata lo miró nerviosa- pero me pareció bastante cool, ¿tiene algún significado?- Hinata vaciló un poco, tocó su largo cabello y le respondió.  
-Ah, es sólo una imagen que vi en un libro y lo usé para tatuarme...- llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas situadas debajo de un árbol de Sakura, y en frente de un lago hermoso, que sólo lucía más bello porque la luna le daba un toque místico singular, Hinata observó embelezada el paisaje, siendo imitada por Naruto, que no se dejaba de impresionar por las bellezas que la Tierra brindaba, pero más impresionado estaba por la belleza de Hinata, hizo cara de tonto por varios segundos.  
-¿Sabes? La nueva compañera Karin, nos invitó a su fiesta el sábado, ¿quieres ir?- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Hinata, ella vaciló unos segundos pensando en qué decirle, ya que su padre jamás la dejaría.  
-Esto... Eh... Gracias, pero no creo poder ir, este sábado tengo que estudiar con mi hermana... Lo siento Naruto-kun- Naruto bajó la mirada decepcionado pero en seguida la levantó y sonrió con sinceridad.  
-Oh, es una lástima, pero entiendo, además aun puedo verte en el instituto así que no estoy del todo triste jejeje- dijo rascando su cabeza sonriendo con timidez, Hinata tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse en sus brazos, Naruto la llenaba de felicidad cada vez que decía cosas tan genuinas como esas, sonrió con timidez y asintió.  
-Lo- lo mismo digo Naruto-kun, gracias por acompañarme, ya me tengo que ir, buenas noches...- Hinata se despidió con una reverencia pero antes de irse Naruto se puso de pie rápido y la alcanzó.  
-Hinata-chan te acompaño...  
-No- no hace falta... Mi casa queda cerca, no es necesario que te molestes- dijo nerviosa, ya que si su padre la descubría sería capaz de matar a Naruto y quien sabe de que otras cosas más.  
-Claro que no es una molestia, ven...- tomó de la mano a Hinata y de un momento a otro sus manos comenzaron a brillar, Hinata y Naruto miraron sorprendidos la luz proveniente de sus manos, e intentaron soltarlas pero no podían. Sentían como electricidad fluyendo de sus palmas hasta sus cabellos, una sensación placentera para ambos, aunque claro no dejaba de sorprenderlos. Hinata sentía como sus alas querían brotar, y con más temor deseaba soltar la mano del rubio, quien estaba igual que ella, su espalda comenzaba a dolerle ya que sus alas estaban forzando su salida, sudaba frío, ya que ser descubierto por Hinata podría resultar fatal.  
-Naruto...-kun... ¿qué suce...de... Con nuestros cuerpos?- preguntó Hinata aturdida por el dolor que sentía en su espalda, y por la resistencia que estaba imponiendo al no querer dejar brotar sus "extremidades" adicionales.  
-Aghhhh...- Naruto no podía hablar, por alguna razón sentía que su cuerpo estaba al tope de energía y esta provenía del cuerpo de la ojiperla- ¡Aghhh! Ya no lo soporto... ¡aaaaaghhh!- gritó liberando sus alas derramando sangre al romperse su piel, en el rostro confundido de Hinata, quien por poco deja surgir por igual sus alas, cuando se logró deshacer del agarre, asustada, se agachó para saber si Naruto estaba bien, éste jadeaba y temblaba por el dolor que sentía, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Naruto se sintió aturdido, Hinata había descubierto su secreto, ya todo estaba perdido, así que tomó impulso y alzó vuelo alejándose de la anonadada Hinata, quien lo miró volar por el estrellado cielo y perdiendose en la silueta de la luna.  
-Naruto-kun es un ángel...- dijo tocando su rostro cubierto de sangre- Como yo...

Mmm a los que siguen esta historia, les pido disculpas, me he tardado bastante en actualizar, ya tenía escrito el capítulo en mi celular, pero es muy difícil subirlo desde acá, mi computadora está en reparación. Pero bueno espero no hayan perdido wl hilo, gracias por ser pacientes, espero les guste este capítulo saludos y gracias por los reviews!  
Asuna-donoere...


	7. Lo maligno

Disclaimer: Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi, sólo Asuna, es idea mía, y no recibo pago por ello.

**The Seven angels capítulo 7: "Lo maligno"**

Las sombras malignas revoloteaban por todo el callejón, la neblina opacaba la débil luz que emanaba el foco de la calle, faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera. El sonido ahogado de un alma pidiendo piedad se perdía en la profundidad de aquel sucio y olvidado lugar, sus ojos miraban sin esperanza aquel cielo que antes imaginó, era poblado por seres divinos que protegían a los seres humanos. Pero ya no más, ya no creía en nada, ningún ser divino si existiera, permitiría aquel acto de crueldad.

-Vaya que eres deliciosa, nunca pensé que una niñita tan escuálida como tú supiera hacer cómo volverme loco- decía el castaño insensible mientras penetraba con violencia y desesperación el cuerpo de la castaña de ojos negros, el cuchillo entraba y salía de su estómago, salpicando con sangre su cuerpo y el rostro de aquel ser que tanto detestaba.

Su mano intentaba alcanzar el cielo, ya no sentía miedo, ni dolor, sólo una constante sed por hacer sufrir al maldito que tanto la hacía sufrir y que había decidido acabar con su vida. Todo por un estúpido trato que había hecho su padre con un amigo, vender a su hija por una gran suma de dinero e inversiones, ¿por qué su propio padre le había hecho tal cosa? Desde ese entonces su vida había sido un infierno, golpes, violaciones, pero más sufría por su debilidad y por no poder defenderse.

Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, su vista se iba oscureciendo poco a poco miró hacia su costado y vio sus intestinos regados por el suelo, movió su dedo y tocó su sangre, y de las sombras emergió una figura, negra y viscosa, ella creyó verla sonreír con perversión, pero ya no temía, tal vez ese era su escolta para irse así al infierno, que estaba segura si existía.

_-Dime pequeña... ¿Quieres vengarte? ¿Quieres verlo sufrir?- _la "cosa" se acercó un poco más a ella y la miró con una sonrisa burlona- _Responde..._

-S-sí...- dijo con un tono que sólo pudo ser percibido por el extraño ser. Estaba a punto de dar su último aliento, cuando sintió la mano de la cosa abrirle una herida en su mano, y rápidamente se introdujo en su cuerpo, poco a poco sintió un ardor insoportable esparcirse por todo sus ser, comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, observó cómo sus entrañas se introducían de nuevo en su cuerpo y sus heridas sanaban, pronto su cuerpo dejó de arder e instantáneamente se puso de pie y observó que su maldito novio ya no estaba, creyó que ya la había matado y se fue sin remordimientos.

Recogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir de ese apestoso lugar, aun no sabía qué le había sucedido, pero sentía su cuerpo diferente, más ligero pero más fuerte, su piel perdió color y su cabello se volvió más brillante, lo comprobó en el reflejo de la ventana de una tienda.

-¿Qué me pasó?- dijo comprobando que su defectuosa vista estaba mejor que nunca.

_-No seas tan tonta, es obvio lo que te pasó... Ahora eres un vampiro... Yo soy tu huésped, yo soy tu fuente de poder, pero más importante aún... Yo soy el camino hacia tu venganza...- _la castaña se rascó el oído y miró hacia alrededor, no había gente cerca, aun era muy temprano, decidió ignorar esa extraña voz y continuó caminando.

_-Imbécil, te estoy hablando... No me ignores_- se detuvo de nuevo y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, se estaba volviendo loca.

-De seguro ese idiota me drogó y estoy alucinando...- dijo acariciando su sien derecha.

_-No fue una alucinación, de verdad pasó, tu novio te mató y yo me apoderé de tu cuerpo... Soy un demonio, puedes llamarme Abbigor, aunque ese no es mi verdadero nombre, si te lo digo nuestra alianza acabará...-_ Matsuri aun no comprendía todo lo que ese demonio le decía, venganza... Vampiro...

-¿Quieres decir que estoy muerta?- dijo tocando su pecho y notó que su corazón no palpitaba.

_-Así es... Eres un ser inmortal, pero todo es gracias a mi... Y no creas que esto es de gratis... Como pago por prestarte mi poder, deberás darme tu alma cuando ya todo esté cumplido... ¿Entiendes?-_ Matsuri aun seguía confundida, ella creyó que estaba alucinando, creyó que era sólo un sueño, o una visión por su agonía, pero parecía que había sido real.

-Está bien, no tengo nada más que perder...- Matsuri aclaró su garganta y sintió una sed inmensa- Tengo sed...

-_Obvio... Eres un vampiro neonato, deberías buscar una presa para alimentarte-_ dijo Abbigor con aburrimiento- _Mira aquella mujer... Se ve miserable, deberías ayudarla un poco... ¿No crees?_

-¿Estás loco? Que sea miserable no me da el derecho de decidir por ella...- un hombre se quedó mirando a la castaña y ella se avergonzó siguió avanzando y chocó contra el cuerpo de una persona, su nariz dio con su cuello y un olor seductor inundó sus sentidos, sus ojos negros se volvieron carmesí, sus colmillos se alargaron y se volvieron tan filosos que pudo cortar su labio inferior. El joven se disculpó y continuó su camino, hasta que la castaña con movimientos ágiles lo llevó dentro de un callejón y allí sucumbió ante sus instintos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó temprano, acostumbraba a hacerlo los sábados para hacer natación en el gimnasio de la ciudad, comió una manzana, ató sus moñitos de siempre y se fue trotando hasta aquel lugar. Amaba sentir la humedad y el olor a rocío que daba la mañana, las aves cantando y el cabello largo y castaño de un muchacho agitarse con gracia frente a ella... El rostro de la castaña enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que estaba observando a cierto castaño, incluso estuvo a punto de caer al tropezar con una piedra.

-Diablos... Por estar observando lo que no debo...- y se regañó golpeando su frente, pero no notó que había captado la atención del chico y éste se paró frente a ella. La castaña se enderezó y casi cae por la sorpresa, el ojiperla la sujetó con sutilesa y la ayudó a reincorporarse.

-Deberías tener cuidado... Este terreno tiene muchas piedras...

-Ah si... Lo tengo presente, es sólo que me distraje viendo un pajarito y pues lo demás ya lo sabes, jeje- dijo mostrando su lengua.- Por cierto, no sabía que corrías por este lugar, ¿vives cerca?

-Ya veo... Es cierto, aquí hay animales muy curiosos...- dijo observando los árboles y luego a la chica,- y pues como acabo de llegar a esta ciudad no había tenido tiempo de correr, y vivo cerca del supermercado...

-Vaya... Eso es un poco lejos de aquí... Debes tener una muy buena condición física jeje...- sonrió y luego miró su reloj- Upss, debo irme, mi clase de natación comienza en diez minutos...

-Natación... ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-Claro que no, ¿vamos?

Los dos continuaron trotando hasta el gimnasio, Neji se situó en una de las bancas y esperó a que la castaña llegara. Ya la mayoría de los alumnos habían llegado y estaba estirando su cuerpo, para él, ninguna de las mujeres que allí estaban le llamaban la atención, hasta que salió cierta chica, que lo dejó prácticamente mudo, la chica usaba un traje de baño negro de dos piezas, luciendo seductoramente sus pechos, su abdomen plano y sus largas piernas. Se acercó sin percatarse cómo la observaba el ojiperla y le sonrió.

-Neji-san, ¿vas a quedarte toda la clase?- dijo sentándose a su lado y estirando sus piernas.

-Ah... Eh...- aclaró su garganta y fingió seriedad- Si no es problema...

-Para nada, tal vez hasta te animes y te unas, es genial- dijo estirando sus brazos, haciendo que sus senos se juntaran, y el castaño maldijo por dentro, nunca había tenido un comportamiento tan impuro en toda su vida.

-Tal vez, nunca he practicado este deporte...- miró hacia otro lado intentando alejar todo tipo de pensamiento.

-¿Nunca? Eres extraño jejeje...

-¿Lo soy?- dijo poniendo una expresión bastante tierna, la castaña se sonrojó y pensó que ese chico era bastante extraño, pero no de mala manera, sino como si no pidiera hacer algo malo.

-N-no me mal entiendas... Yo lo digo porque eres diferente de los demás... Jeje y diferente bueno- dijo rascando su cabeza nerviosa.

-Oh ya veo, entonces gracias... Por cierto, hoy hay una fiesta en la casa de Uzumaki Karin, ¿te gustaría ir?

-¿Uzumaki-san? Mmm pues veré si puedo ir, mi tío es un poco extraño y pues es un poco difícil- dijo con una expresión triste, Neji la observó de reojo y pensó que algo no iba bien con él.

-¿No te deja salir?- preguntó disimuladamente.

-Bueno... Es muy estricto... Pero no importa, veré si lo convenzo... Aunque no se cómo llegar...

-Yo puedo llevarte, yo tampoco sé donde vive, pero creo que Sasuke si... Así que si puedes ir, te veré en la calle de la farmacia a las seis en punto, ¿te parece bien?

-Está bien, espero poder ir... Oh me voy es hora de la clase, no me tardo- y con rapidez se dirigió a la piscina, en ningún momento la perdió de vista, la chica se lanzó a la piscina sin esperar a los demás alumnos, y esto sólo lo dejó más embelesado que antes.

-Espero Sarutobi-sama no esté leyendo mis pensamientos...- dijo sobando sus sienes y muy sonrojado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oh vaya! Siento que ha pasado un siglo- dijo el rubio estirando sus alas y respirando el aire puro del paraíso. Desde el percance con Hinata había volado sin rumbo, y cuando se percató estaba en la entrada, sólo un ángel o una divinidad podían llegar a ese lugar de esa manera.

-Cariño, ¿no crees que es extraño todo eso que nos contó Naruto-chan?- dijo Kushina a su esposo que bebía té tranquilamente.

-Pues si... Me suena raro que haya una Uzumaki en la Tierra, supongo que tu apellido no es tan raro...

-Pues si, ni yo lo sabía... Ahora respecto a la Hyüga, creo que es más raro aún, se supone que eso sólo sucede cuando un ángel encuentra su contraparte, como cuando tu y yo nos conocimos...- dejó de beber su té y miró hacia algún lugar recordando los viejos tiempos- Ay eras tan joven y guapo...

-Kushina... Yo no envejezco y tú tampoco, así que no lo digas como si fuera un viejo decrépito- dijo con una gotita de sudor bajando su sien.

-Pero eras mucho más lindo, pequeño y con esa mirada inocente... ¡Kyaaah!

-Ya no me molestes To-ma-te- y cayó abruptamente al sentir el aura asesina de su esposa- No, no sólo bromeaba cariño.

-Hola Naruto... ¿Ya acabaste tu misión?- dijo Shikamaru bajando de la rama de un árbol.

-Ah hola Shikamaru... Mmm no, surgieron unos problemas, pero justo te buscaba a ti para pedirte ayuda...- dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-Dime...- dijo con una cara más llena de aburrimiento de lo normal.

-Pues verás, resulta que tengo una compañera que tiene un tatuaje extraño, según el teme, es una tatuaje o marca de algún clan legendario, como el Uchiha o el Hyüga... Y lo más extraño fue cuando ayer en la noche sujeté su mano y algo rarísimo sucedió- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y retomó- mi cuerpo como que se pegó al de ella y una energía extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, y pasó lo peor, ¡mis alas brotaron en frente de ella!

-Cálmate Naruto... Vamos a la biblioteca y veré qué puedo hacer... Qué problemático...- y los dos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, era un lugar enorme, se suponía que allí estaba la historia de la humanidad, no, del universo entero.

-¡Heee! ¡Este lugar es ENORME!

-Shhhhhh...- dijo enfadada la administradora de la biblioteca.

-Lo siento Tobirama-sama...- dijo atemorizado por el hombre de cabello plateado.

-¿Nunca habías entrado?- dijo murmurando el vago.

-Nop... Jeje no me gusta leer...- dijo rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno ya qué... Vamos, no tengo todo el día... Temari me espera y si no voy me mata... Las mujeres son tan problemáticas...- y tomaron asiento, Shikamaru colocó sus manos en forma de tazón hondo y unos tres libros llegaron flotando hasta él, Naruto observó curioso. Los libros se abrieron y sus páginas pasaron una a otra con gran velocidad.- Listo...

-¡Heeeeee!- gritó Naruto al comprender que Shikamaru había terminado de leer tofos los libros, que eran enormes.

-¡Cállate mocoso!- gritó Tobirama tirando un kunai con dirección al rubio que por poco termina impactando su frente.

-Ah... Lo siento Tobirama-sama...- dijo temblando.

-Bien Naruto, ya comprendo qué está sucediendo...- el vago se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, Naruto lo siguió y llegaron a un pequeño jardín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin había buscado muy emocionada sus libros de Icha Icha, recordó la expresión de Kakashi cuando descubrió que compartían el mismo pasatiempo. Había escrito antes una historia original, y la guardó entre las páginas de sus dos tesoros, estaba emocionada por mostrárselos a Kakashi, aunque le daba un poco de pena, que el leyera sus historias, no sabía qué podía pensar… También recordó a Obito, tal vez él era más de complacer, pues lucía como un tonto, le daba un poco de pena pensar así de él pero era cierto…

Escarbó un poco más entre sus cosas y los encontró, sonrió para sí y los guardó en su mochila, se fue al baño y preparó un baño, bajó a la primera planta y con temor le habló a su padre.

-Padre… Tu baño está listo…- su padre la miró con recelo y se levantó de la silla, caminó hasta llegar al lado de la castaña y le dio una bofetada, Rin cayó al suelo y con el rostro bajo comenzó a llorar.- ¿Esta vez por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque me entraron ganas… ¿Te molesta, mocosa?- dijo agachándose y alzando con rudeza la cara de la chica, ella lo miró con ira y él le escupió el rostro. Continuó su camino al baño dejando a la chica limpiando con disgusto su rostro.

-Lo odio… lo detesto… ¿por qué me hace esto…?

-Onee-san… Toma…- dijo un pequeño niño entregando un pañuelo a la castaña, ésta sonrió tristemente y le agradeció.

-Gracias Rinnosuke-kun, vamos, te llevo a la casa de tía Nana…- dijo llevando de la mano a su hermano hasta la casa de una tía que se encargaba de cuidarlos desde que su madre los había abandonado, pero ésta no era muy confiable, aunque al menos los trataba mejor que su padre y desde que Rin había entrado al instituto su padre la obligaba a estar en la casa y prepararle todo lo que le daba la gana, él la detestaba, pues por haber nacido, su madre los había abandonado, Rinnosuke era hijo sólo de su padre y una mujer que murió cuando dio a luz, pero Rin lo consideraba su hermanito y siempre lo había cuidado. Ella afortunadamente era la única agredida físicamente por su padre, a Rinnosuke sólo le gritaba y lo castigaba por cualquier cosa.

Rin dejó a su hermanito en casa de su tía y se fue a su casa de nuevo, notó que su padre ya se había ido al trabajo, al menos ahí se quedaba hasta el día siguiente. Escuchó su celular timbrar y sonrió, era un mensaje de Kakashi.

"Kakashi:

_Hola Rin-chan, ¿estás libre hoy? (: "_

"_Rin:_

_Hola Kakashi-kun :D , eh… creo que sí, ¿por qué?"_

"_Kakashi:_

_Sé que es un poco tarde, pero ¿quieres ir a una fiesta hoy en casa de Karin-san?"_

"_Rin:_

_¿Karin-san? No sabía que fueran amigos… ¿y está bien que yo vaya? Apenas he intercambiado un saludo con ella…"_

"_Kakashi:_

_No somos amigos, pero invitó a Sasuke, y él dice que está bien que vayamos, además tengo entendido que todo el grupo va a ir, así que no le veo problema… ¿Vienes?"_

"_Rin:_

_Mmm… Está bien, me da pena, pero iré… Aunque… no sé cómo llegar… -.-"_

"_Kakashi:_

_No hay problema, yo puedo pasar por ti. ¿Como a las 6 pm?"_

"_Rin:_

_De acuerdo (: te espero… Por cierto, encontré mis escritos… El lunes te los muestro, espero no te vayas a reír… -3-"_

"_Kakashi:_

_¿En serio? Genial, y no digas eso, estoy seguro que te falta poco para alcanzar a Jiraiya-sensei, a no ser que ya lo hayas hecho… (;"_

"_Rin:_

_¿De verdad lo crees? O/O No creo estar al nivel, pero me esforzaré para que así sea xD jejeje bueno Kakashi-kun, gracias por invitarme, estaré esperando (:"_

Y Rin entró emocionada a su habitación, aunque su alegría acabó cuando pensó en qué cosa usar…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke corría con rumbo a la casa de Sakura, un mal presentimiento hizo que de la nada tirara su té, bañando la cara de Gaara con éste y dejara a todos anonadados y obvio a Gaara escupiendo fuego. Nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso, y no sabía por qué, y cada vez que se acercaba a la casa de la ojijade, su pecho se sentía extraño.

Escuchó los gritos de Sakura retumbar sus oídos, nadie más los escucharía, pero su sentido del oído era tan potente que podría escuchar una gota de agua caer a kilómetros de distancia (qué exagerada xD) Con agilidad abrió la puerta de la casa y notó un camino de sangre, su piel se erizó y temió lo peor, ya no escuchaba a Sakura gritar, aunque si escuchaba su corazón agitado, y escuchaba el de otra persona. Siguió con cautela el camino de sangre y llegó hasta el sótano.

-¡Déjame! ¡Ryuki!- dijo la pelirrosa, alejando su cara lo más que podía del miembro de su asqueroso primo, él la había atado de las manos y piernas, por eso la pelirrosa no había podido defenderse, él se encontraba de pie frente al rostro golpeado de la ojijade, quería que ella lamiera su miembro y como ella no accedía, la golpeaba y le había roto un poco la nariz, por eso había sangre en el piso.

-Vamos, chúpala… Ambos sabemos que te encanta… Eres una perra, ya lo sabes…- dijo y con su mano tomó su cabeza y justo cuando iba a introducir por la fuerza su miembro en la boca de Sakura sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y perdió la consciencia, cayó al suelo, dejando a Sakura sorprendida, y más aun cuando vio la figura de Sasuke detrás de su primo, traía un objeto con electricidad en las manos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿Estás bien?- dijo comenzando a desatar sus manos, la chica asintió mientras lo observaba confundida pero a la vez aliviada, con delicadeza el azabache la levantó del suelo y la cargó hasta el primer piso.

-Gracias… pero ¿no lo mataste o sí?- dijo con una mirada llena de temor, Sasuke la miró confundido, ¿cómo podía preocuparse por un tipo así?

-No, no lo maté… pero dime, ¿por qué te preocupas por alguien que te lastima así?- dijo limpiando con una toalla la cara de la chica y sus heridas.

-No es eso… es sólo que…- Sakura recordó lo que su primo le había dicho, su padre corría peligro si ella lo delataba y entonces decidió no decir más.- No es nada… yo le aprecio, es mi primo…

-No lo comprendo… pero tienes que saber que yo no voy a tolerarlo, y no lo despedacé por respeto a ti… así que vas a tener que denunciarlo… ¿Te ha hecho algo más? ¿Te ha tocado?- dijo con enfado.

-No… es la primera vez…- Sakura dijo con incomodidad.

-Espero que no me mientas… yo siento algo extraño provenir de él…

-¿Algo extraño?- preguntó confundida, no sabía a qué se refería Sasuke.

-Sí… pero no me hagas caso, es como una especie de presentimiento…- Sasuke tomó la mano de la chica y la acarició, ella lo miró confundida y él la miró con tristeza, le dolía saber que ella era lastimada, y quería protegerla.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?- dijo observando al azabache a los ojos, este dudó un poco, y se puso nervioso.

-Bueno, la verdad no lo sé, me agradas, y pues, no quiero que te hagan daño…- dijo avergonzado, la pelirrosa lo miró y sonrió, e instintivamente con su mano acarició la mejilla del azabache provocando un escalofrío en éste.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun… También me agradas…- Sasuke sujetó su mano y con delicadeza la besó, se sintió un poco extraño. Jamás había sido tan considerado con nadie, no sabía si era por la misión, pero el instinto de protección era muy fuerte, y había algo más, algo desconocido para él, algo que lo hacía actuar espontáneamente, como salir de su casa corriendo, o besar la mano de un humano.

-Ven, no puedes quedarte aquí… te quedarás en mi casa- dijo cogiéndola gentilmente de la mano, ella frenó.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-No puedo… no puedo dejar a mi primo acá solo…

-¿Y tu padre?

-No viene hoy…

-Entonces no hay problema, además no pienso dejarte sola con ese bastardo enfermo mental, ¿entiendes? Sería estúpido…- Sakura iba a alegar, pero sabía que Sasuke no le haría caso, y le siguió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola a todas y todos, lamento si me tardé al actualizar, es sólo que como antes explique mi computadora estaba mala, pero ya la arreglaron, y tuve que transcribir el capítulo, y me dio un poco de pereza jeje, pero bueno aquí está la actualización, este capítulo tomó un giro extraño, espero les guste, ya el próximo cap, voy a hablar más acerca de los otros, que no incluí en este porque me quedaba un poco largo. Quiero agradecerles por pasar a leer y por dejar sus reviews.**

**marylu Rguez****: **Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te siga gustando!

**Beauty Little Star****: **Es todo un honor que sigas mi historia (si aun lo haces xD)y espero que siga gustándote. Jajaja Después de todo todos esos pjs me encantan xD

**Darkzuryan****:** Jajajaja, me alegró bastante ver tu comentario, y que encuentres pasión por el fic también, yo también imagino muchas cosas xD eso es lo bueno de soñar, todo es posible. Mil gracias por apoyarme, y no te preocupes por usar mi idea, siempre y cuando respetes que es de mi creación espero sigas leyéndolo.

**Mero****: **No se si aún sigues el fic, pero quería agradecerte por dejar un review, bueno ya hay varios cap, espero te gusten.

**hatake.k****: **bueno pues lamento si esta cruel el fic, bueno además de que quiero incluir lemmon en el fic, su clasificación es M por esas razones, espero te siga gustando, gracias por comentar.

**BGJS****: **Muchísimas gracias, cuando leí tu review me subió el ánimo, si bien no me alimento de likes o en este caso de reviews, sería bonito ver más, pero como tú dices, al menos me apoyan, te lo agradezco, y si jaja esas parejas van evolucionando lento, pero ya ves al menos un progreso xD espero que te siga gustando la historia, saludos! Chihuahua ajua! xDD y si esta Karin xDD

**CissaCheshire****: **Gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando la historia.

**Yoyi****: **Muchas gracias por leer, y si, menudo problema la computadora mala, pero por dicha ya está buena, espero te siga gustando! Saludos!

**Aimi Yumiko****: **Jajaja, me ha pasado, desvelarme leyendo Fics xD me alaga que alguien lo haga con uno mío xD espero te siga gustando, y si un poco dramático pero bueno ahí seguirá, xD Saludos y besos!

Intentaré responder reviews (si dejan TT:TT) por este medio, espero les haya gustado el cap, sugerencias o críticas, al buzón de reviews xD

Asuna-dono


	8. Té blanco y un poco de tu sangre

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi, sólo Asuna, es idea mía, y no recibo pago por ello.

**The seven angels capítulo 8 : "Té blanco y un poco de tu sangre"**

La pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Después de todo una fiesta era lo que estaba organizando, y debía ser perfecta. Ese era su defecto, siempre quería todo impecable.

-Lástima que todo vaya a mancharse con sangre...- dijo riendo mostrando unos puntiagudos dientes.

-Karin-sama, estoy lista para comenzar a dibujar el pentagrama...- dijo la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Muy bien Sari, llama al estúpido de Deidara y Hidan, ellos son los expertos...- la pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina y observó a los encargados de la comida.

-¡Oh Karin-chan! La comida va de lujo, aunque no comprenda bien por qué los humanos se alimentan con esto, es muy fácil de preparar- dijo emocionado el Uchiha preparando aperitivos.

-Oye yo me he encargado de todo...- dijo fastidiado Sasori con un delantal.

-Bueno estúpidos, más vale que tengan listo todo... Ya sé que la comida va a ser sólo una pantalla, pero quiero que nuestro plan pase desapercibido y que todo luzca perfecto, si no lo consiguen los azotaré hasta que rueguen por clemencia, iré a prepararme, jujuju esperaré a mi querido Sasuke...- acomodó sus lentes y se dirigió a su habitación.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Asuna preparaba un té blanco, estaba ligeramente nerviosa, y no sabía porqué, el saber que Itachi estaba esperándola en la sala le provocaba una emoción extraña. Respiró hondo y se motivó a ella misma.

-Bien... Tranquila... No es como si fuera una cita... Es para estudiar...- y relajó lo más que pudo su semblante, tomó la bandeja con el té y se acercó a la pequeña mesita donde el azabache reposaba.

-¿Es tu padre?- dijo observando una foto familiar.

-No, él es mi padrastro...- dijo recordando a su padrastro zombie, y le causó un poco de temor, no sabía dónde estaba, su madre fue a la clínica y él salió antes de que despertara- Mi padre murió en un accidente hace unos años...

-Lo siento mucho...- Asuna se sentó frente a él en el piso, y colocó el té en la mesa, y lo sirvió, se sintió contenta al ver que al azabache le gustó el aroma.

-Gracias... Pero ya no me molesta, supongo que está en un lugar mejor... ¿Te gusta?- preguntó curiosa observando al chico beber té.

-Está exquisito... Supongo que es cierto cuando dicen que las cosas saben mejor cuando son preparadas por alguien más...- Asuna sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Vaya soy una genio...- Itachi rió por lo bajo y le sonrió.

-Bien, comencemos...- alcanzó el cuaderno de la chica y lo abrió, Asuna se sintió levemente decepcionada pero siguió con el "propósito".

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El rubio caminaba de un lado a otro en el apartamento, Sai lo observaba curioso, pero no le daban ganas de preguntar, así era él.

Hasta que Kakashi tuvo que preguntar.

-Oye Naruto, ¿qué sucede?- dijo sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Oh bueno... No se si se enteraron pero fui al cielo y ya averigüé todo el misterio de Hinata...- los dos lo observaron curiosos esperando una explicación.

-¿Y no nos vas a decir?- preguntó Sai.

-Creo que lo mejor es que compruebe todo lo que me dijo el vago, además estoy en un gran aprieto... Ella me vio con alas, por cierto, creo que le dejé un gran trauma...- dijo recordando el escenario sangriento en el que la dejó.

-Eso si es extraño... Al menos ya sabes por qué sucedió ¿no?- dijo Kakashi cambiando de posición.

-Sí... Y eso me tiene intrigado... Me pregunto si Sarutobi-sama lo sabía desde el principio... Nos ocultó mucha información... ¡Ahhhh! ¡Viejo desquiciado! ¡Espero que te duela el trasero por estar sentado tantos siglos!- dijo gritando al techo, Kakashi y Sai lo observaron con una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Bueno ¿y consiguieron que las aludidas asistan a la fiesta?- preguntó Kakashi tranquilo.

-Ino no tiene problemas... Ella irá...- dijo terminando de pintar un cuadro de lo más extraño.

-Ahh... Pues yo le dije a Hinata antes de que todo el show sucediera, y dijo que no podía... Pero algo me dice que lo hará... Así que iré por ella más tarde...

-Bien, espero que vaya... Pero les digo, vayan con la guardia alta, uno no sabe qué cosas puedan pasar en fiestas terrícolas...- dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ahhh estoy exhausta...- dijo estirando sus brazos y suspirando, ya habían pasado dos horas seguidas y pensó que Itachi era un gran maestro, de verdad un genio.

-¿Tan pronto? Si apenas empezamos...- Asuna casi da un grito cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-Itachi-kun ya estoy cansada... Mejor veamos alguna película... ¿O estás ocupado?- dijo pestañeando coquetamente, Itachi la observó unos segundos y pensó que tal vez eso haría feliz a la chica así que se puso de pié y le tendió sus manos.

-Si eso te hace feliz... Ven...- y Asuna sonrió alegre, tomó las manos de Itachi y éste la levantó ágilmente.

-¡Sí! Si quieres vemos _Hostal_ o _Legión_ _de_ _ángeles_, me las han recomendado y dicen que son geniales.

-¿_Legión de ángeles_?- dijo curioso, pensó que tal vez esa era una película para ver, asintió y se dirigieron al sofá.

-¿Palomitas?

-¿Qué es eso?- y Asuna lo observó confundida y después comenzó a reír.

-Casi me engañas jajaja eres muy chistoso...- y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Itachi confundido, y después de tres minutos percibió un olor extraño pero apetitoso.

-Palomitas...- y tomó una y la degustó, en verdad le gustó mucho y sonrió ilusionado.

La película le resultó bastante chistosa y a la vez pasada de tono, de verdad que los humanos desconocían el poder de un ángel, pero al ver el rostro intrigado de Asuna al ver la película, le pareció que valía la pena. Imaginaba poder mostrarle el cielo y los campos de flores y todas las técnicas maravillosas que podía hacer.

Y en una escena Asuna se asustó e instintivamente se colgó del cuerpo de Itachi, ella sintió una presión extraña en su pecho, como si fuera atraída por una fuerza hacia él. Itachi la observó a los ojos y con su mano acarició su mejilla, Asuna cerró los ojos y sintió esa caricia de una manera tan profunda, su piel se erizó y sintió su cuerpo calentarse. Itachi jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento, una mezcla de deseo y pasión, el sólo rozar su piel con la de la chica le resultaba embriagante.

-Itachi...-kun... ¿Qué me pasa?- dijo sintiendo como si algo se quemara por dentro, pero no era una sensación mala, al contrario, se sentía perfectamente, pero su cuerpo le pedía más, más que sólo una caricia.

-No se... Asuna yo...- y Asuna calló sus palabras con un beso, un beso inexperto que poco a poco fue tornándose más exigente por parte de ambos. Itachi lamía sus labios y les daba pequeños mordiscos, provocando suspiros en Asuna que acariciaba el cuello y espalda del azabache, pronto Itachi tomó a Asuna de las caderas y la sentó en sus piernas.

Asuna se dejó llevar y se aferró a sus piernas, sintiendo como poco a poco su intimidad se humedecía y el miembro del azabache despertaba. Itachi desabrochó poco a poco los botones de la blusa de la chica, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y su pecho cubierto por el sujetador, en realidad el hombre actuaba por instinto, hacía lo que su mente le ordenaba. Y Asuna le imitaba, ella estaba cegada por el deseo, era algo extraño, porque apenas lo conocía, y admitía que le gustaba, y mucho, pero jamás pensó que esas cosas llegaran a sucederle. Comenzó a lamer el cuello del azabache y este se dispuso a despojarla de su sujetador, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, Asuna en un movimiento ágil se deshizo de él y dejó su copa C al descubierto, ni siquiera sintió vergüenza, algo en él le despertaba confianza.

Itachi observó maravillado la figura semidesnuda de esa humana que tanto le intrigaba, era hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier musa y que cualquier mujer que haya visto en Elissyon, nunca tuvo interés por alguna, y debía admitir humildemente que era muy solicitado. La tentación lo hizo caer y comenzó a acariciar los senos de la chica, ella comenzó a suspirar, y después a gemir suavemente cuando sintió al azabache lamer uno de sus pezones.

-Itachi... Más...- y el azabache dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la chica, como ella llevaba falda le fue fácil removerla e introducir un dedo hasta su ropa interior, y comenzó a acariciarla, sin dejar de lamer un pezón. La chica enloquecía, su cuerpo parecía no saciarse, al contrario, cada vez le pedía más y más. Se sintió envidiosa y removió la camisa de Itachi y no perdió el tiempo, con movimientos ágiles se deshizo de su pantalón y de su bóxer, dejando al azabache completamente desnudo, y se permitió admirarlo un rato, le parecía tan majestuoso ese cuerpo, esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, y mordió su labio inferior cuando se detuvo a observar esa parte en especial, que pedía ayuda. Itachi se puso de pie y se acercó a Asuna, pegando su pecho y abdomen con el de ella y tiernamente la besó. Asuna le devolvió el beso y acarició su tonificado abdomen, Itachi se deshizo de su panti y la tomó por la cintura y piernas, alzándola hasta que ésta las enrolló en su cintura, aun sin penetrarla, rozó su entrada y la miró a los ojos, los dos pensaban lo mismo, estaban hipnotizados...

Asuna gimió al sentir su enorme miembro penetrarla despacio, sintió dolor, e Itachi acarició su espalda y envió un poder, uno que Asuna no pudo ver, y calmó su dolor, retrocedió hasta el sillón y se sentó, provocando que entrara más en el cuerpo de Asuna, ella se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a moverse poco a poco, estaban extasiados, sus mentes volaban y sentían que sus cuerpos iban a estallar, Itachi mordía los pezones de Asuna provocando en ella mil sensaciones. Sentía la textura endurecida de su miembro frotarse con su interior en una danza tan placentera que parecía que iba a desmayarse. Itachi sintió la necesidad de agilizar un poco el vaivén, y con sus manos tomó las caderas de la chica y la movió de arriba hacia abajo dando movimientos circulares rápidamente. No podía evitar jadear, y Asuna luchaba por no gritar, sus vecinos eran muy entrometidos, no quería que nadie se enterara, sería fatal. Y el movimiento se agilizó estaban a punto de llegar, Asuna apretó su interior provocando mil sensaciones en el azabache, se aferró a ella y estallaron en placer. Y justo en ese momento los dos despertaron abruptamente, y se observaron anonadados, ¿había sido un sueño?

Asuna estaba agitada, y su cara enrojecida, estaban en el sofá y los dos estaban asustados, Itachi estaba sudando y se levantó del sillón casi botando al suelo las palomitas que seguían intactas en la mesita, la miraba y su pecho subía y bajaba de lo agitado que estaba.

-Asuna... Tú...

-Creo que sí... ¿Un sueño?

-No lo sé... Creo que fue muy real... Demasiado real...- y comenzó la parte incómoda, Itachi se dirigió hasta donde tenía sus cosas e intentó calmarse, Asuna se levantó y acompañó al Uchiha hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, muchas gracias... Jejeje eh entonces la fiesta... Mmm iré, yo te veo en la esquina- y con una sonrisa se despidieron. Asuna cerró la puerta y se tiró al suelo y con el corazón palpitando a mil... Si había sido un sueño ¿por qué sentía una incomodidad allá abajo? Y sus pechos se sentían extraños.

Itachi prácticamente corrió hasta su casa, eso no había sido un sueño... No... No podía... ¿Pero qué sería? Incluso sentía como si su cuerpo aun siguiera conectado al de ella, se sonrojó al pensar en lo bien que se sintió, y se regañó por ser tan lujurioso.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gaara estaba furioso, desde el día anterior, no dejaba de gruñir y patear cosas, caminaba de un lugar a otro, y hasta parecía que echaba humo por la cabeza. No comía ni salía de su habitación, y tenía un poco preocupados a sus compañeros.

-Ehh ¿Gaara?- dijo Kakashi dudando si tocar la puerta o mejor largarse, Gaara tenía un pésimo temperamento.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó enfadado, Kakashi tembló y tragó saliva.

-Eh... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-¡No! ¡Ya lárgate hijo de perra!- gritó golpeando la puerta y casi la tira, Kakashi suspiró y se fue al comedor Sai, Naruto y los recién llegados Itachi y Neji estaban ahí.

-Oigan ¿alguno sabe qué le pasó a Gaara? Ha estado más amargado de lo normal desde ayer...- dijo Naruto observando la puerta del cuarto del aludido.

-No...Quién sabe qué le pasaría...- dijo Neji comiendo un poco de ramen.

-De seguro tiene que ver con Matsuri...- y cuando Sai terminó de decir eso, se escuchó el timbre sonar, Kakashi se levantó y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Sasuke con Sakura en brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó dándole paso a Sasuke, él ingresó y colocó a Sakura en el sillón de la sala, Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina e Itachi se acercó para examinar a la pelirrosa.

-Hola... Lamento molestarlos...- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, más bien, ¿te sientes bien? Pareces muy golpeada...

-Ella está bien, y lo va a estar de ahora en adelante... Sakura va a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante...- dijo Sasuke con un vaso de agua en la mano, se lo entregó a Sakura y todos lo observaron intrigados.

-¿Qué? Sasuke- kun ¿de qué hablas?- dijo Sakura aun sin beber el agua.

-Mira, yo te dije que no te iba a dejar en esa casa más tiempo... Así que vivirás aquí...

-Sasuke no la puedes obligar...- dijo Itachi limpiando las heridas de Sakura.

-Ella corre peligro en esa casa, casi la mata su depravado primo, Sakura ¿estás loca o qué? ¿Desde cuándo te hace eso?- Sasuke estaba enfadado, ¿cómo es que esa chica no había hecho algo para defenderse?

-Yo... Sasuke eso no importa... Y necesito ir a mi casa, mi padre me necesita...

-Dijiste que tu padre no estaba, además, ya te lo dije, hasta que no denuncies a tu primo, no te dejaré ir a tu casa... Vamos...- y Sasuke alzó a Sakura y la llevó a su habitación.

-¡Oye yo puedo caminar sola!- y se bajó abruptamente, Sasuke sólo la dejó en su cuarto y se quedó con ella.

-Oye tu hermanito de verdad que es todo un conquistador...- dijo Naruto alzando el meñique y sonriendo de manera pícara.

-Eso parece... La fiesta comienza dentro de dos horas...

-Bueno iré a bañarme... Llevo días que no lo hago jajajaja- dijo el rubio provocando caras de disgusto en sus compañeros y salió corriendo.

-¡Iré a la estúpida fiesta!- Gaara gritó haciendo que todos brincaran del susto, lo observaron nervioso y Gaara se sentó al lado de Sai, y Sai por poco sale corriendo.

-Genial, jejeje, ¿le dijiste a Matsuri-san?- preguntó nervioso Kakashi, Gaara quebró el cubierto que sostenía y observó con odio al enmascarado, y este se levantó de la silla y retrocedió como tres metros.

-Ella... ¡Ella me importa un maldito pepino, si va o no me despreocupa!- dijo y masticó un pedazo de carne como si fuera un animal hambriento, desde que habían llegado a la Tierra sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrado a comer y ahora les hacía mucha falta, y como Gaara no había comido desde el día anterior.

¿No que iban a practicar con el cello y el vi...- y Neji se vio interrumpido por el aura negra que despidió Gaara, la pregunta le había caído pésimo.

-Esa maldita... ¡Esa maldita no llegó! ¡Iré a buscarla, y la voy a matar!- todos lo observaron asustados, pero sabían que no lo haría, así que lo dejaron ser.

Gaara se levantó de la silla tirándola al suelo y desgarró su camisa, abrió la ventana y dejó salir sus alas, manchando con sangre el tapete del suelo, Neji, el neurótico casi sufre de un infarto.

-¡Gaara!- gritó Neji, pero Gaara salió volando como alma que lleva el diablo, usó camuflaje y se desvaneció en el cielo.

Aunque le fuera repugnante, había guardado la esencia de la castaña en su memoria, entonces usando su poderoso olfato, la buscó y voló con dirección a su paradero, iba maldiciendo en el aire, y varias personas se creyeron locas al escuchar tantas groserías provenir de la nada. Gaara se asombró al ver a la chica sentada sobre un árbol, al ser tan frondoso, provocaba una sombra refrescante, y le servía como escondite. La castaña observó el cielo, justo donde Gaara estaba volando, y éste se asombró, pues se supone que no podía ser visto, ella se puso de pié en la rama del árbol y sus ojos se hicieron rojos y mostró sus colmillos, Gaara abrió los ojos asombrado y vio la expresión de asombro de la chica.

-¿Gaara-kun?- dijo observando al pelirrojo asustada, sus poderes vampíricos le permitieron ver al pelirrojo y se asombró tanto, él tenía alas y lucía como un ángel.

Gaara descendió y aun invisible se posó en una rama, quedando frente a la castaña, que instintivamente se puso a la defensiva. Gaara percibió un aura maligna dentro de la chica y también se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó con un tono de voz siniestro, la castaña tembló y escuchó al demonio que vivía dentro hablarle.

-_Matsuri, este es un ángel, es nuestro enemigo, así que aléjate de él... O mejor mátalo..._

Matsuri negó con la cabeza, desobedeciendo las órdenes del demonio y miró a Gaara a los ojos, asustada se fue alejando y se lanzó al suelo, Gaara cambió a su forma humana y se lanzó al suelo yendo detrás de la chica, que estaba corriendo, y muy rápido, pero él pudo seguirle el paso, y justo cuando iban cruzando la calle un auto arrolló a Matsuri, Gaara se quedó en shock, pudo escuchar los huesos de la castaña fracturarse, y su cuerpo volar alrededor de diez metros, Gaara logró reaccionar y corrió hacia la chica.

-¡Matsuri! ¡Resiste!- y la vio tendida en el pavimento, sangraba demasiado, ella estaba inmóvil y Gaara la sujetó y notó como ella se movía, y abrió sus ojos, rojos como la sangre que ahora brotaba de ella, miró a Gaara y se quejó, tenía una pierna quebrada, y su cabeza tenía una herida.

-Gaara-kun...- hizo que Gaara se acercara más a su rostro para que le escuchara mejor- necesito que me saques de aquí- tosió sangre y esta se esparció en el rostro del pelirrojo, y como ácido comenzó a quemarle su rostro, se quejó pero alzó a Matsuri y con velocidad, antes que las personas comenzaran a llegar se la llevó, y cuando no eran vistos alzó vuelo y la llevó a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-Matsuri, ¿estás bien?- y la castaña comenzó a reacomodar sus huesos, en todo el callejón se escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos y sus gemidos de dolor.

_-¡Ves! Si hubieras bebido toda la sangre de aquel humano estarías como si nada hubiese pasado... Y te dije que el ángel es peligroso, ¡aléjate de él!_

-¡Cállate Abbigor!- gritó acomodando su último fracturado hueso, dejando a Gaara impresionado, ella lo miró con temor, y acomodó su ropa.

-¿Qué mierdas eres?- preguntó frustrado, una persona normal no hubiese sobrevivido a ese atropello y menos a esa pérdida de sangre.

-Yo... No lo sé, no estoy segura...- Gaara sabía la respuesta, ella era un demonio debía aniquilarla... Cuando estaba a punto de despedazarla la vio llorar y se detuvo, sus lágrimas eran de sangre y su rostro era de tristeza.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? Porque cuando te conocí no eras así...- dijo mirándola furioso.

-No sé... Todo lo que recuerdo es a mi novio apuñalándome... Y moría, y después desperté y era así...- a Gaara le hirvió la sangre, por eso no había ido a la práctica, su novio la había asesinado, y no pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¿Tu novio, te estaba masacrando?- preguntó más que furioso, deseaba descuartizarlo y fundir sus órganos en las profundidades del infierno y que sufriera lo que se merecía.

-Si... Y estaba segura de que había muerto, hasta que desperté y era así. Creo que soy un vampiro...- y su rostro lucía demacrado, necesitaba sangre, su piel estaba más pálida de lo que ya era y tenía ojeras, temblaba y pronto se desmayaría.

_-Estúpida, por curarte aun estando sin energías vas a morir, necesitas sangre... Necesitas beber sangre... Anda, atácalo, él ahora es inofensivo, está en su forma humana, no lo vas a matar..._

-No puedo... No quiero hacerle daño...- Gaara la observaba confundido.

-¿A quién no quieres lastimar?

-Necesito sangre... Estoy... Débil y hambrienta...- Matsuri estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero Gaara se acercó y la sujetó.

-Mira tonta, te dejaré beber de la mía, pero tendrás que pagarme con algo... ¿Entiendes?- dijo enfadado y con una sonrisa arrogante le acercó su cuello.

-No... No puedo... Te voy a lastimar...

-Jajajaja ¿crees que un demonio de tan bajo nivel puede dañarme? Eres una tonta... Anda bebe, pero ya sabes...- el demonio dentro de Matsuri se enfadó y de un mordisco encajó sus filosos colmillos en la yugular del pelirrojo, Gaara sintió un ardor en su cuello, él era parte demonio, por eso no le molestaba tanto, pero si hubiese sido un ángel completo, habría muerto.

_-¡Qué sangre tan deliciosa! Matsuri, te has ganado la lotería...-_Matsuri estaba extasiada, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban de la espalda del pelirrojo y sentía como su sangre se esparcía por su boca y garganta, era el mejor manjar que nunca antes había probado.

-Oye... Es suficiente...-Gaara sintió como poco a poco se debilitaba, y decidió que era suficiente, pero la castaña se aferró más, y rió por lo gracioso que eso le resultaba, parecía como un perrito al que se le quiere arrebatar un hueso. Y la separó rasgando un poco su cuello, la castaña relamió sus labios y el pelirrojo se sintió un poco excitado, pero para recuperar su compostura, usó un poco de su poder y reunió arena y con ella sujetó a la castaña y la acercó hasta quedar muy pegada a su cuerpo.

-Gaara...-san...- dijo sintiendo como el pelirrojo sostenía su mentón y la acercaba a su rostro, quedando a milímetros de su boca, tragó saliva y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, pero no por miedo, sino por la emoción y adrenalina.

-Te dije que no te regalaría mi sangre... Mira pequeña, yo guardaré tu secreto, y tu guardarás el mío. Y te recuerdo, estoy jodidamente enfadado, no, enfadado es poco, no asististe a nuestra práctica...- Matsuri ahora si estaba atemorizada, el semblante de Gaara era de un nivel altísimo de enfado, pero también de sádico, como si deseara verla sufrir.

-Yo... Perdón... No asistí porque... Mi novio...- Gaara sonrió maliciosamente, sus uñas se alargaron y rasguñaron un poco el rostro de la castaña, se quejó un poco pero rápidamente sanaron.

-¿Sabes Matsuri? Hay algo que detesto... Y es que me queden mal...- Gaara estaba un poco inquieto, desde que había conocido la nueva forma de Matsuri había despertado un lado que nunca creyó ver. Como su padre...

-Perdón... De verdad quise ir... Pero él me obligó...- Gaara apretó más su agarre, y la castaña se quejó.

_-¡Matsuri! ¡No seas tonta, tú eres fuerte, no debes dejar que este estúpido te trate como basura! Ahora eres su igual, no, eres mejor, así que defiéndete. Transfórmate en sombras, sólo imagínalo y lo harás._- Matsuri se sintió atemorizada, pero ya estaba harta de que la trataran mal, así que le hizo caso a Abbigor y siguió su instinto, se imaginó convirtiéndose en sombras, y lo logró, cuando vio a Gaara notó una sonrisa extraña.

-Gaara-san, de verdad lamento no haber asistido a la práctica, no fue mi intención, pero ya no quiero que me manejen, suficiente tenía con mi novio, no, mi ex novio, así que no dejaré que me trates mal…- y su mirada era de determinación, Gaara cambió su semblante a uno más serio, y la castaña estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero decidió no temer más, así que permaneció seria. Gaara se acercó a ella y ésta retrocedió a la defensiva.

-Tranquila… ¿sabes? Has reaccionado como esperaba… eso me alegra, porque de ahora en adelante voy a ser quien te ayude a vengarte…- Matsuri lo miró confundida- Sí… yo sé que quieres vengarte, así que esperaba que tú misma lo decidieras, pero de corazón, así que te traté de esa forma. No me mal entiendas, simplemente quiero que ese bastardo sufra, no es como si lo hiciese por ti.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?- preguntó más relajada.

-Vamos a hacer que desee nunca haber nacido, pero primero debes atormentarlo, él cree que estás muerta, así que usaremos eso a tu favor… pero una cosa más… deberás ser mi compañera, eso nunca va a cambiar, es tu deuda conmigo… yo te doy sangre, tú me das tu lealtad…- Matsuri aun estaba confundida respecto a todo, el ser una vampiresa, el tener un demonio dentro y Gaara siendo un ángel, pero sentía que podía confiar en él.

-Bien… acepto…

-Ok… Oh una cosa más… ¿quieres ir a una fiesta?- preguntó volviendo a su semblante serio, Matsuri lo miró sorprendida y nerviosa asintió.

-Está bien… pero no tengo a donde ir, y mis ropas están todas manchadas…- dijo observando su apariencia en el reflejo de un charco.

-No hay problema, vamos a mi casa, y ya sabes, simplemente eres mi visita, no eres un demonio-vampiro… ¿te queda claro?- Gaara estaba confundido, desde que esa chica apareció estaba actuando extraño, primero sádico y luego comprensivo. Suspirando enfadado se adelantó, dejando a Matsuri atrás, y esa corrió para alcanzarlo, de verdad que su vida nunca iba a ser normal…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**¡Hola!, creo que esta vez sí actualicé un poco más rápido, bueno es que he tenido más tiempo y un poco más de inspiración. Este cap me quedó un poco largo jeje, espero no aburrirl s, y dio un giro extraño, la verdad improvisé, sólo espero no haberla arruinado. Y hubo lemmon jajajaja, aunque parece que no pasó nada, ¿el té de Asuna los habrá drogado? xD bueno más adelante explicaré eso, y el próximo cap será ya la fiesta xD **

**Gracias por leer, y por los que dejan reviews, y los que no también, los invito a comentar y a dejar su opinión, espero que estén bien.**

**Asuna-dono**


End file.
